Can You Feel My Pain
by Lex Lina
Summary: Elle sourit et assure que tout va bien. Pourtant Jake ne se fait plus d'illusion. Olivia l'adore mais en aime un autre, bien qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. Sera-t-il assez fort pour accepter le fait qu'elle n'est pas faite pour lui ? AU,OOC,AH
1. Sad Tomorrows

_**Can You feel my pain**_

_**Scandal de Shonda Rhimes et When Blue Meets Blue de bala02614**_

_**(Lien original fiction n°4725516 – j'ai utilisé une bonne partie de cette fiction ainsi que l'idée mais ce n'est pas une traduction **__**littérale et elle n'est même pas sur Scandal)**_

_**Création / trad de Lex Lina**_

_**1 chapitre par semaine - fiction déjà complète...**_

_Elle sourit et assure que tout va bien. Pourtant Jake ne se fait plus d'illusion. Olivia l'adore mais en aime un autre. Sera-t-il assez fort pour accepter le fait qu'elle n'est pas faite pour lui ?_

* * *

_Flying high in the friendly sky,_

_Without ever leaving the ground,_

_Ain't seen nothing but trouble baby - paraphernalia is my name_

_There's a place where the feeling awaits me,_

_Self-destruction's in my hands_

_**Marvin Gaye – Sad tomorrows**_

* * *

**1**

* * *

Jake Ballard la regarde souvent.

Jamais, elle ne s'en rend compte, probablement parce que ses jolis yeux bruns sont toujours tournés ailleurs… Plus précisément vers un autre.

L'autre ? C'est le roi des nuits branchées de Washington et une étoile montante du cinéma hollywoodien, en plus d'être le prince charmant dont toutes les filles peuvent rêver. Même Sallie _'Langue de pute'_ Langston et Verna _'la vipère'_ Thornton, pourtant connues comme les journalistes people les plus coriaces et mégères de la profession, sont folles de ce mec.

_Fitz… Ce putain de Fitzgerald Thomas Grant Troisième du nom… Parce que le monde ne se portait pas mieux avec uniquement les deux premiers…_

Ne vous méprenez pas, Fitz est quelqu'un de génial quand on le connait et on ne peut que l'aimer.

Jake et lui ont eu de supers moments, ayant fait le collège, la fac et l'armée ensemble. Avec ce mec, ils ont eu des beuveries mémorables et même quelques filles partagées au meilleur de leur amitié…

Mais celle-ci a tourné court après le premier rencart officiel de Jake avec la belle jeune femme qui partage sa vie.

_Putain, et dire qu'on passait notre temps à dire que jamais rien ne nous séparerait…_

Pourtant, malgré le fait que Jake Balard soit charmant, beau parleur et un sacré tombeur, Fitz a ce quelque chose en plus qui fait qu'on a envie de lui faire un enfant dès qu'il croise votre regard… Et cela qu'on soit un mec ou une nana. Forcément avec un tel talent dans sa manche, il ne pouvait être qu'un acteur ou un politicard.

Donc, au départ, ce con ne semblait jamais intéressé par aucune des femmes qui tombaient raides à ses pieds.

_En fait, Fitz s'en foutait royalement..._

Venant d'une riche famille au sang bleu, son destin était déjà tracé devant lui. Le pack complet avec la carrière politique, la femme en tailleur de tweed, prête à être accrochée à son bras et les 2,5 enfants fournis dans la maison à volets verts et barrière blanche. Tout ce qui restait à Grant était de choisir entre un labrador et un chihuahua. Mais tout a basculé le jour où quelqu'un lui a démontré qu'il était capable de faire autre chose de sa vie s'il avait assez confiance en ses capacités et que son destin était entre ses mains, et non dans celles de Jerry, son paternel un brin dominateur mégalomane.

Et il fallut que cette bonne étoile soit la petite amie de Jake…. _Olivia Pope._

**xoxo**

Jake déteste ces moments où il remarque cette intensité entre eux. À chaque fois, il tente de regarder ailleurs, vraiment, à se jeter sur le premier venu afin de détourner son regard en se lançant dans la moindre conversation mondaine, mais c'est sans espoir.

C'est inévitable, comme de rester hypnotisé devant un carambolage.

On ne veut pas et pourtant notre regard se tourne, tout de même, vers l'accident. La recherche du sang, de la douleur… Curiosité morbide. Il reste, comme envouté durant les quelques secondes où leurs yeux se rencontrent. Elle, avec ses jolies yeux chocolat et lui, doté de ce regard bleu qui les fait toutes craquer.

Jake est à la limite de l'apnée quand cela arrive. Une douleur sourde le prend dans le ventre, passe par son cœur avant de se loger dans ses poumons. Il reste paralysé, moqué par cette proximité, ce lien qui perdure.

C'est peut-être dingue de penser cela, mais il reste persuadé que Grant détiendra toujours une partie du cœur de la jeune femme. Elle la lui a offert il y a bien longtemps et jamais, jamais lui-même n'a eu droit à la même faveur.

_En plus, il s'appelle Fitzgerald… Comme le défunt président… Coureur de jupons invétéré, mari infidèle et qui pourtant garde une image de héros romantique. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'Olivia est férue de politique ?_

Ces deux-là étaient… sont… étaient… sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Ça dépend de l'humeur du jour ou du degré de connerie que peut atteindre Grant… Mais surtout, inséparables lorsqu'ils étaient à la fac au point que Fitz sait pourquoi telle couleur est sa préférée, alors que Jake ne peut que le deviner. En ce moment, il sait qu'elle est dans une période écrue, mais la semaine dernière, il l'a entendu dire qu'elle aimait surtout le bleu et ça il ne le savait pas. Le fait que cela soit influencé par la couleur des yeux de Grant a trotté dans son esprit, et Jake se déteste pour cela, car, Livie n'a jamais rien fait qui puisse le faire douter d'elle. Mais, il ne peut s'en empêcher.

Puis, quoi qu'il arrive, Jake sait que tout ce qui arrive est tout aussi de sa propre faute. Cette pensée ramène toujours un profond soupir du fond de sa gorge.

_Est-ce que je vais payer toute ma vie le fait que Fitz était trop imbu de sa personne pour réaliser ses sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Dès leur première rencontre, tout le monde pouvait sentir le soufre provenant du coup de foudre entre ces deux-là. Et pourtant, ce con n'a rien fait, alors pourquoi est-ce que je culpabiliserais, hein ?_

**xoxo**

En ce moment et comme souvent, il est empli de doutes. Livie a pourtant, maintes fois, avoué qu'elle n'aime personne d'autre que lui. Jake est si heureux quand elle lui murmure cela… Et alors que c'est une des répliques les plus guimauves qu'on puisse entendre, comme dans les comédies romantiques, son ciel s'est illuminé d'un feu d'artifices.

Il penche sa tête alors qu'il ouvre une nouvelle bouteille de vin dans la cuisine. L'arôme délicat du raisin emplit ses narines quand il se déverse dans les verres à pied, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de contentement. À pas feutrés, Jake avance jusqu'au séjour où Olivia est tranquillement lovée dans le canapé. Ses yeux sont fixés sur la grande télévision et elle semble complètement captivée par ce qui est diffusé.

Jake manque de faire tomber les verres sur le tapis quand il remarque l'émission. Une interview de Fitz. Ce dernier est en pleine promo et la journaliste, complètement sous son charme, flirte comme ce n'est pas permis avec lui.

Livie sourit quand l'acteur en fait autant et il capte son attention au travers de ses yeux bleus. Même au travers d'un écran, l'alchimie entre eux semble concrète.

Jake recule de quelques pas et fait mine d'entrer à nouveau dans la pièce, faisant bien plus de bruit que nécessaire.

C'est avec un sursaut qu'Olivia quitte son hypnose et saisit rapidement la télécommande pour passer sur une autre chaine. Elle lui offre un sourire, à peine forcé, et tend sa main pour récupérer son verre.

Comment croire ses douces promesses lorsqu'il se passe un moment tel que celui-ci ? Jake pense qu'Olivia ment, et cela sans même s'en rendre compte. Comment peut-elle présenter un tel regard pour Fitz si Jake est le seul et l'unique qu'elle aime ?

_Ce n'est pas possible… Son cœur peut-il se partager ainsi ? Est-ce comme dans les films ? Livie m'adore mais est amoureuse de Fitz ?!_

_Que ferait Olivia dans la même situation ?_

Elle convoquerait ses soldats, entièrement dévoués à la cause de '_Olivia Pope & Associates'_, et foncerait tête baissée pour sauver son couple ou pire le ferait sortir de sa vie avec fracas.

Si c'est le cas, Harrison, Abby et les autres l'exécuteront aussi vite qu'ils se sont débarrassés du vieux Davis.

_Pfff comme si Edison avait une quelconque chance, avec ses chemises à carreaux et ses pulls à la Huxtable._

Puis, est-ce que Livie le supporterait si Jake, lui aussi, se permettait une attention aussi passionnée envers une autre qu'elle ?

Il imagine clairement la déception et la douleur qui s'inscriraient sur le joli minois de sa petite amie. C'est aussi grâce à ça qu'il sait qu'Olivia est honnête et fidèle. Son visage la trahirait tant ses émotions sont aisément lisibles dans ses yeux chaleureux, ses joues qui s'enflamment à la moindre occasion malgré sa peau sombre ou ses lèvres mordillées à la moindre contrariété.

Abby l'a surpris aussi, en train de les observer. Mais, la sorcière rousse, ex-femme de la grande famille Putney et qui en a gardé ce côté opiniâtre et limite frigide, se pense bien au-dessus de tout ça. Son regard, habituellement plein de dédain, se teinte d'une touche de pitié qui le tue à chaque fois que ses yeux bleus et froids se posent sur lui.

Car c'est cela le pire. Abby comprend. Elle aussi, a déjà été à la place de Jake, à combattre cette attraction qui est pourtant inaltérable. Depuis, elle se contente de David Rosen tel qu'il est, un mec un peu nerd, avocat des déshérités et des causes perdues, qui croit aisément en la théorie du complot si quelqu'un lui offre un café en souriant.

_Elle ne perd pas au change. Bien au contraire, ils sont aussi dingues l'un que l'autre…_

Olivia s'écarte ou Fitz passe son chemin… Attraction puis répulsion… Ils sont comme deux aimants… … Et pourtant, ils reviennent toujours l'un auprès de l'autre. Quoi qu'il arrive, ces deux-là sont liés.

Oh oui, Abby l'avait prévenue. À Noël dernier, alors qu'elle squattait encore l'appartement de Livie, après un divorce plus que corsé, elle l'a fait sans mâcher ses mots, ni lui offrir de belles paroles. _« Ballard, ôtes-toi tes idées romantiques de la tête ! Jamais vous n'aurez de 'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…' Bla, bla, bla. Si tu finis avec elle, vous serez malheureux à en crever. Tu rêves de quoi, hein ? Une jolie petite femme qui t'attendrait avec les enfants qui courent dans le jardin… de préférence des chieuses qui auront des couettes ? Mais tout cela ne sera qu'une putain de façade…. Tu vas vite te transformer en un de ces mecs hauts fonctionnaires, alcoolos mondains, qui se tapent tout ce qui porte un jupon et elle… elle te maudira, sans même comprendre pourquoi, portant tes héritiers les uns après les autres pour disculper cette haine qu'elle ressent… ». _Elle soupire._ « Et quant à nous, nous serons obligés de te couper les couilles et d'ensuite disposer ton corps dans une chape de béton. »._

Sans même sourciller, elle sort une fournée de cookies du four, avec de jolies maniques colorées. Comme si elle parlait cuisine, elle continue à descendre son égo de plusieurs degrés. _« Tu ne fais que retarder l'évidence. Grant sort avec d'autres et prétend qu'il ne ressent strictement rien pour Liv… qu'ils sont juste amis…. De très, très bons amis au point qu'Olivia a fini par le croire. Ce sont des conneries. Mais ça, tout le monde, sauf elle, le sait. Olivia et Fitz sont faits pour être ensemble. Alors, arrêtes de te faire du mal. Tu sais qu'il fera tout pour la récupérer et ce jour-là, il n'y aura plus rien à faire. »._

Ses yeux ont faillis sortir de leurs orbites quand la grande rousse a fini sa diatribe sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Une beauté fatale à la langue acérée et perverse. Cette fille doit avoir la peau qui crépite rien qu'à marcher sur le même trottoir qu'une église.

_« Tu veux un cookie. Ils sont tout chauds ! »._

_Sérieusement ?! Et elle espère que je m'étouffe avec peut-être ?_

Pourtant, Jake se retrouve là, à aimer une femme qui ne l'aime qu'à moitié. Est-ce qu'il est prêt à accepter ce compromis ? Apparemment oui vu qu'il est encore et toujours avec Olivia et qu'il tend la main vers l'assiette en porcelaine débordant de pâtisseries fumantes tendue par Abby.

_Masochiste..._


	2. You're All I Need To Get By

_**Can you feel my pain**_

_**Scandal de Shonda Rhimes et When Blue Meets Blue de bala02614**_

_**Création / Trad de Lex Lina**_

* * *

_You're all I need to get by._

_Like the sweet morning dew, I took one look at you,_

_And it was plain to see,_

_You were my destiny. With my arms open wide,_

_I threw away my pride_

_I'll sacrifice for you_

_Dedicate my life for you_

_**Marvin Gaye – You're All I need To Get By**_

* * *

**2**

C'est dimanche et pour une fois, leurs emplois du temps coïncident assez pour que le couple puisse passer du temps ensemble et, rien que tous les deux.

Une belle journée ensoleillée, parfaite pour une sieste. Ils sont allongés, l'un contre l'autre, et se sont endormis main dans la main. Deux grands verres à vin vidés de leurs contenus et un bol de popcorn bien entamé trônent sur la table de chevet d'Olivia. C'est un de ces moments, parfait et voluptueux, que Jake apprécie.

_Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_

Il se réveille en sursaut, en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone d'Olivia. Jake le saisit et étouffe la sonnerie du plat de sa main avant de se tourner vers l'écran du portable de sa petite amie.

… Fitz serre Livie dans ses bras et sa tête repose nonchalamment sur les épaules de la jeune femme, un sourire ultra-brite inscrit sur leurs visages radieux. Comme s'il était fait pour être à cette place…

Pourquoi une photo si romantique est dédiée à un autre que lui ? Vêtue uniquement du drap en coton d'Égypte qui entoure lascivement les courbes de son corps nu, elle dort si profondément que le téléphone ne la perturbe même pas. Jake s'humecte la lèvre inférieure et son regard se pose ensuite sur l'écran. '_POTUS'_.

_Président Of The United States…_

Ça calme plus qu'une douche froide. Rien que ce putain de surnom lui donne la nausée. Principalement parce qu'elle l'utilise rarement quand Jake est présent et qu'elle est la seule à avoir le droit d'appeler Fitz ainsi. C'est encore un de ces petits secrets qu'ils partagent et que tout autre n'a vraiment le droit de comprendre.

Il repose le téléphone, sans répondre et prend déjà sur lui pour ne pas grimacer quand, au moment de son réveil, les lèvres d'Olivia esquisseront un petit sourire et son nez aura ce froncement adorable, à la vue de l'appel manqué.

**xoxo**

Comme l'an dernier, ils vont diner tous ensemble pour fêter la nomination de Fitz aux Oscars. En moins de cinq films, le mec a réussi à acquérir le respect de ses pairs et du public. Et cette fois encore, il semblerait que toutes les chances soient de son côté.

_Ce prix ira avec les autres déjà accumulés. Peut-être aurait-il vraiment dû faire de la politique ? Il serait maître du monde à l'heure qu'il est._

En marge des festivités officielles, une soirée est organisée par Cyrus Been, son agent… imprésario… meilleur ami… et chien de garde quand il lui reste du temps libre.

Bien entendu, Cyrus a demandé expressément les services d''_Olivia_ _Pope & Associates'_, l'entreprise d'Olivia étant la meilleure dans l'événementiel de luxe. Et, comme d'habitude, les réjouissances seront fabuleuses.

Tout est planifié par Abby et Quinn alors que Livie reste en retrait, supervisant toutes décisions importantes, le portable vissé à l'oreille.

Le matin même, elle lui a certifié qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas faire une quelconque apparition dans le restaurant loué pour l'occasion. Et Jake compte bien profiter du moment pour gagner des points contre son ancien pote de caserne.

Il entre dans le bureau d'Olivia et ferme la porte en verre derrière lui. Lorsque ses mains lèvent le panier en osier et tissu vichy, empli de merveilleux antipasti et vin tout droit sortis de leur traiteur italien préféré, les stilettos de Livie, qui faisaient les cent pas derrière le grand fauteuil de cuir, s'arrêtent et lui font face.

Jake lève doucement son regard et admire, de pieds en cap, la femme qui partage sa vie. Ses pieds glissés dans les hauts talons, ses chevilles fines soutenant son équilibre précaire, ses mollets galbés dans les mailles ultrafines de ses bas, sa jupe cigarette soulignant sa cambrure et sa taille fine et cette petite blouse dont il imagine déjà les petits boutons nacrés qui sautent sous l'impatience de ses mains… Enfin s'il n'est pas castré dans ses projets par le regard implorant d'Olivia.

Il demande, presque inquiet et résigné, posant le panier sur le grand bureau. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ».

Olivia s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras. « Je suis désolée. Cyrus me harcèle pour revoir certains détails du programme de Fitz pour les oscars. Il semblerait qu'il n'accepte que la présence de Tom et Hal pour assurer sa sécurité. Et Abby me dit qu'il lui faut du soutien car Quinn ne supporte pas la pression. ». Elle fait le tour du bureau et range un dossier qui était ouvert dessus. « Harrison est déjà sur une autre affaire et tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas envoyer Huck… ». Elle lève son regard de _chat pott_é vers lui. « Ca ne te dérange pas, dis-moi ? ».

Comme s'il avait le choix… S'il refuse, il aura la place du mec possessif mais en acceptant, il a le rôle du sympathique crétin qui mène son amour directement dans l'antre d'un autre adversaire. Secrètement, Jake ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'ils se servent de ce genre de moment comme excuse pour tenter de rapprocher Grant et Livie.

_Est-ce que je deviens parano ou ils se liguent tous contre moi ?_

Ne cherchant pas à se stresser plus que nécessaire, Jake passe son bras sur l'épaule de sa petite amie et l'entraine vers la porte. « Allez viens, il faut voir le bon côté des choses. J'ai déjà une liste de fantasmes à t'ordonner en échange de cette faveur. ».

Olivia attrape son sac à main et son manteau avant de saisir le panier chargé de victuailles. « Des fantasmes hein ? Si je dois me faire pardonner, pourquoi pas… ». Elle passe devant lui et lui offre un clin d'œil sexy.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, Jake ne se fait point d'illusion sur la tournure que va prendre cette soirée mais, bon joueur, il décide d'en tirer le meilleur.

Ils sont accueillis par les portiers et lorsqu'ils entrent dans le grand hall, nombreux sont les regards qui se tournent vers eux.

Livie est magnifique. Une robe 'empire' blanche ajourée de dentelle noire au niveau de sa taille, ce sont les descriptions que Jake a retenu lorsqu'elle décrivait sa robe à Abby, enveloppe son corps avec superbe. Et, il faut reconnaitre qu'il n'est pas mal non plus dans un costume sombre mais elle est digne d'une perle tahitienne.

Cyrus les remarque et fait un grand signe afin qu'ils se rejoignent au milieu du hall. Fitz en profite pour s'approcher aussi. Après un échange de regards intenses, il se penche vers Olivia et saisit sa main pour poser un baiser dessus.

_Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Cinq….Six… Sept…. Huit… un rien insistant, non ?… Est-ce que je dois remplir un bordereau pour une tentative de vol au commissariat le plus proche ?_

Fitz se redresse et sourit. Au lieu d'être tourné vers Livie, il semble défier ouvertement Jake. L'atmosphère devient rapidement tendue entre eux. Cyrus émet un petit grognement gêné et avant que les deux autres hommes ne commencent à pisser sur la jeune femme pour marquer leur territoire, il entraine Olivia vers le bar. Elle acquiesce mais, soucieuse du ressentiment qu'ils se portent, se tourne une fois, puis deux dans leur direction.

_Non, c'est lui qu'elle regarde… Ok, il faut que je me soigne… Ou je vais finir comme Lago ou même pire Othello… Et dans les drames de Shakespeare, tout le monde à tendance à mourir à la fin._

Bien que située loin d'eux, son regard sombre passe de l'un à l'autre, comme si elle hésitait à choisir entre l'un des deux prétendants.

_Il n'y a pourtant pas de choix à faire. Elle est avec moi._

Après une conversation mondaine d'une banalité navrante, réprimant un grognement, Jake porte sa flute de champagne à ses lèvres et profite de cette couverture pour glisser. « Tu l'aimes toujours autant… ».

Les deux hommes observent Olivia qui supervise discrètement ses employés dans la salle, tout en papillonnant d'une célébrité à l'autre. Parfaite hôtesse, comme d'habitude.

Fitz soupire. « Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Tu me connais. Les filles vont et viennent et, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à me souvenir de l'une d'elle alors... ».

« Ne te fais pas plus crétin que tu n'es. Je dois reconnaitre qu'au début, tes sentiments ont étés bien plus forts que les miens. Depuis l'université, je l'ai toujours adorée mais toi tu l'aimes depuis votre première rencontre, pas vrai ? ». Les yeux bleus azur de Fitz s'agrandissent mais il ne réfute en rien ces vérités alors Jake continue. « Je ne pensais pas être capable de l'aimer autant mais maintenant c'est le cas, alors… Lâche l'affaire ok ? ».

Grant grimace comme s'il venait de mordre dans un agrume et boit une gorgée de son verre. Sa mâchoire se desserre quand il apprécie la brûlure de l'alcool. « Tu te trompes… Je n'ai jamais voulu… Mellie est la seule qui… Non… ». Comme s'il perdait le fil de sa propre conversation, ou qu'il se rend enfin compte de l'absurdité de ses mensonges, Fitz pose son verre, vidé d'un coup, sur le plateau d'un serveur. « C'est compliqué… ».

« Monsieur Grant ! Fitz ! Par ici ! ».

L'acteur scrute la grande salle et sans un autre regard pour son ancien ami, rejoint un groupe de jeunes femmes qui piaillent à son approche. Il écarte les bras et les plie ensuite en une courtoise révérence, baise furtivement la main de certaines, qui menacent de s'évanouir, tandis que les autres commencent à paonner, montrant leurs atours pour tenter de le séduire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Olivia s'attache au bras de Jake, s'excusant avec effusion de l'avoir laissé seul au milieu d'inconnus. Il se délecte déjà du corps vibrant contre le sien quand sa bouche susurre la punition qu'il compte lui infliger, une fois qu'il l'aura pour lui seul et qu'elle sera débarrassée de la soie qui l'entrave.

Une clochette retentit, annonçant l'imminence du repas.

Les places ont été attribuées et comme d'habitude, chamboulées par la bande afin qu'ils soient tous réunis.

Jake remarque Fitz qui s'installe lourdement près de Livie, comme s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'assoir là et qu'il aurait à lutter afin d'obtenir un autre siège.

_Le tout est d'y faire abstraction…_

C'est toujours la même chose, on parle du passé avant d'enchainer avec des nouvelles plus actuelles. Les mêmes blagues qui reviennent et les mêmes souvenirs ressassés. La fac, les galères des gladiateurs de Livie et les débuts de Fitz dans le monde du showbizness, époque où Liv et lui étaient inséparables.

Comme dans un rituel, les amis débutent un nouveau _'divertimento'_. En maître de cérémonie, c'est Fitz qui ouvre le jeu. Sa tête est légèrement penchée sur le côté. Son coude est posé sur la table tandis que son index et son majeur frotte doucement ses lèvres. Malgré le fait que ses paupières soient presque fermées et que ses cils dissimulent son regard bleu, il est évident que son attention est tournée vers la petite amie de Jake. Sa voix est suave et envoutante. « J'ai demandé au serveur de m'apporter ce qu'il y a de meilleur sur la carte et comme d'habitude… ». Toute l'attention de la table est perchée sur ses lèvres.

Cyrus ricane. « Il t'a apporté une olive… ». Il continue, enchainant un jeu de mot sur un autre des invités.

Olivia secoue la tête, entendant cette blague si ce n'est pour la centième fois. Son regard tourné vers Fitz, elle demande tout bas. « Vous vous lassez jamais les mecs ? ».

Grant passe un bras sur la chaise de Livie, laissant ses doigts frôler ses cheveux, voire même la peau d'un merveilleux caramel toffee de son épaule. Il dit plus doucement. « Il faut croire que non. ».

Le jeu continue mais eux sont déjà ailleurs.

Sans même réaliser le mal qu'elle procure, la jeune femme aime l'attention que Fitz lui porte. Elle va rire de ses jeux de mots et ils vont discuter à voix basse, alors que leurs corps se frôleront intimement. Et durant tout ce temps, Jake fera mine de ne point le remarquer.

Mais, il le sait déjà et tous les autres, toutes les putains de personnes assises à table avec eux, le verront aussi. Et personne ne fait rien.

Mellie est là, pourtant. Encore toute baignée de son amour pour le grand Fitzgerald Thomas Grant troisième du nom et du fait que la star ait, enfin, officialisé leur couple. Cette idiote est-elle si ouverte d'esprit pour accepter qu'il ait baisé toute ses amies et voisines avant de fixer son choix sur elle ?

_Merde, elle est major de promo à Yale et Harvard et accepte si aisément de n'être qu'une future femme trophée ? Et surement qu'un second choix, juste parce qu'Olivia n'est plus disponible._

Jake pense que la brune, sournoise ou futile à ses heures, a de la chance vu qu'elle n'a pas encore conscience de ce qui se trame. Cela est peut-être dû à son éducation d'une autre époque. Faisant partie d'une dynastie contenant plus d'hommes politiques qu'un clodo n'a de morpions, elle est la parfaite Jackie Kennedy. Mellie porte le tweed et la loyauté comme une seconde peau et c'est exactement le type de femme que Jerry Senior veut voir auprès de son fils.

_D'ailleurs, il me semble que c'est grâce à… ou à cause de… lui qu'ils sont ensemble. Un virus espion, extrêmement intelligent et prêt à tout pour le pouvoir, directement inoculé dans le camp de Fitz…_

Mais Mellie a cette faculté de regarder ailleurs au bon moment et d'éviter toute confrontation gênante.

_Alors que je passe mon temps à y penser et repenser encore…._

Olivia prétend qu'elle apprécie la petite amie de Grant. Ensemble, elles discutent de choses frivoles comme la mode, les sorties ou les derniers potins du grand Hollywood, alors que tout le monde sait que ce genre de conneries passent à dix mille miles au-dessus de la tête de la jolie noire.

Ceux qui la connaissent un minimum, se doutent que ce n'est qu'une façade et que Livie n'aime pas vraiment cette fille. Elle la supporte oui, mais au point de passer un weekend dans les Hampton, ça jamais. Outre le fait qu'elle soit pire qu'une sangsue au bras de Fitz, c'est un négatif parfait de sa propre personnalité. Américaine pure souche au sang bleu contre Afro-américaine sans attaches connues. L'une est faite pour être l'ombre de son mari tandis que l'autre mène sa vie professionnelle et personnelle, tambours battants, telle une Valkyrie.

_Mais bon, on sourit car s'il dit que Mellie est la prochaine Madame Grant alors il faut le croire, accepter et sourire en acceptant la vaseline. Qui suis-je pour me plaindre s'il traine ce boulet à sa cheville ?_

Jake soupire encore une fois. L'ambiance lors du repas est loin d'être fantastique. Et pourtant, lui, comme les autres, fait mine d'être heureux d'être là.

Abby et son mec sont encore en train de se chamailler et cela depuis les amuses gueules.

Mellie est collée au petit prince comme une seringue de coke à une veine et cela semble passer au-dessus de la tête du principal intéressé qui se consacre presque entièrement à l'autre jeune femme située près de lui.

Jake se passe une main lasse sur son visage.

_La belle affaire !_

Et, maintenant, Jake subit les regards mauvais de Quinn, assise à côté de lui et qui n'a aucune confiance en lui, et de Cyrus, le meilleur ami de Fitz et grand mentor d'Olivia, ne l'oublions pas, tout dévoué à leur cause.

_Putain, je déteste ça…_

C'est un mélange entre une cour royale et la Cène où lui, Jake Ballard, est celui qui n'y mériterait pas sa place… ou pire encore a le titre désigné d'office, Judas, le traitre.


	3. Blue Jeans

_**Can You feel my pain**_

_**Scandal de Shonda Rhimes et When Blue Meets Blue de bala02614**_

_**(Lien original fiction n°4725516)**_

_**Traduction et Création de Lex Lina**_

* * *

_I will love you 'til the end of time_

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Baby can you see through the tears_

_Love you more_

_Than those bitches before_

_Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, oh baby oh_

_I will love you 'til the end of time_

_**Lana Del Rey – Blue Jeans**_

* * *

**3**

_Cette soirée ne finira donc jamais ?_

Les cafés sont à peine finis qu'on se demande que faire ensuite. Cyrus et Fitz discutent du nouveau projet envoyé par tel ou tel réalisateur, et Jake refrène un nouveau soupir. Bien entendu, Grant demande l'avis de Livie et lui propose de lire le scénario reçu. Les yeux d'Olivia s'écarquillent à l'idée de participer à un tel projet tandis que ceux de Jake se ferment à l'idée de supporter cette bande encore quelques heures.

Ce n'est pas pire que les missions que je me tape en ce moment au QG de la Navy… Mais pas loin.

« OK, le seul qui peut accueillir autant de monde chez lui, c'est Fitz. Alors, vous connaissez le chemin… Il y a assez de place pour y dormir et on se retrouve demain, à la première heure, pour la lecture du scénario et la revue des festivités prévues pour les oscars. ».

Olivia se penche un peu vers Fitz pour en savoir plus et lui murmure quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Il éclate de rire et, un bref instant, pose sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Cela ne dure qu'une seconde mais c'est suffisant pour fendre un peu plus le cœur de Jake.

Il finit par relever les yeux et remarque le visage décomposé de Mellie, qui n'a pas d'autre choix que de voir l'osmose entre eux.

_Peut-être n'est-elle pas si aveugle que ça…._

Toujours attentive, Olivia demande à son petit ami s'il n'est pas dérangé par ce changement de programme. Sans même attendre la réponse de Jake, Cyrus déclare déjà qu'il est ravi que le couple vienne et change de sujet avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer une réponse négative.

Jake, dans un dernier espoir se tourne vers Abby, espérant que sa mauvaise humeur mette un terme aux projets. Mais, déjà rabibochée avec son avocat, la rousse acquiesce à l'idée de champagne, de petits fours à volonté et de la possibilité d'une chambre luxueuse où ils pourront exécuter des galipettes sur toutes les surfaces que la gravité permet.

_Oui, Livie m'a parlé des CD à caractère porno accumulés lorsqu'ils surveillaient David… Il avait de bonnes raisons d'être parano après tout…_

Alors qu'Olivia et son équipe se dirigent vers le vestiaire, Jake reste dans le hall tandis que les autres sont disséminés entre l'entrée du restaurant et le parking. David Rosen le rejoint. Son visage, pourtant sympathique, ne lui inspire aucune gentillesse. « Tu sais… Je n'aurais jamais cru que ton couple durerait aussi longtemps… Mais maintenant que la probation de Grant est terminée, les cotes ne sont plus en ta faveur. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et même les gladiateurs semblent lui avoir pardonné ses frasques. ». Il secoue la tête et pose plusieurs tapes compatissantes sur l'épaule de l'officier. « Bonne chance mec. Tu vas en avoir besoin. ».

_Ce mec est tout aussi sournois qu'Abby… C'est juste qu'il est encore du bon côté de la loi alors qu'elle n'a aucun scrupule._

Leurs regards suivent Fitz et Mellie quand le couple avance vers la sortie. L'acteur a encore un verre à la main et la jeune femme s'empresse de lui retirer. Sans succès. Il lui grommelle quelque chose et hausse les épaules quand elle veut rester auprès de lui. Il l'incite à continuer sa route sur l'allée pavée menant aux voitures.

_Tu parles d'une dévotion._

Jake marche jusqu'au le mec qui représente la plus grande menace dans son couple qui lui jette un regard aigri. Sa main passe avec une fausse nonchalance, dans ses cheveux et il boit une gorgée de son verre. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si hostile, Ballard. J'ai beau te dire qu'il n'y a rien entre Liv et moi, tu n'arrives pas à y croire, pas vrai ? ».

Jake grimace, serrant les poings. « Peut-être est-ce parce que je sais que cela fait cinq ans que tu tentes vainement de t'en persuader aussi ? »

Avant que Fitz ne puisse répondre, Olivia arrive et tire son petit ami par la main. « On y va ? ». Remarquant son manque de réaction et son regard meurtrier en direction de Fitz, elle demande. « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? ».

Là, la tentation est excessivement grande. Lui dire _oui_. Qu'effectivement, oui, il y a un putain de problème.

_Ma petite amie est amoureuse d'un autre et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Et ce mec tourne autour d'elle comme un vautour. Alors oui, putain oui, j'ai un problème !_

Mais, au lieu de cela, il secoue négativement sa tête et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

Livie sourit et sa main encadre le visage de Jake pour y poser un baiser plus appuyé contre ses lèvres. « Alors, c'est parti ! Potus, tu viens ? ».

Fitz finit son verre et le donne au voiturier. « Non… Hum. Je passe la nuit chez Mellie… Enfin, c'est ce qui était prévu, tu vois ? ».

Olivia reste stoïque. « OK…. Tu n'as pas à te justifier… Est-ce que ta voiture est encore là ? ».

Les yeux de Jake s'écarquillent.

_S'il monte avec nous en voiture, je me jette directement sur la route une fois qu'on passe l'autoroute…_

Grant lève la main négativement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Liv, j'ai mon chauffeur, tu le sais bien ».

Elle sourit. « Ah oui, monsieur est une star… ».

**xoxo**

Une demi-heure plus tard, ce qu'il reste de la bande parvient dans la demeure de Fitz. La maison cachée dans une propriété boisée est spacieuse et accompagnée de plusieurs bungalows tout aussi charmants.

Plusieurs hommes assurant la sécurité sont postés à des points stratégiques et font minent de ne pas remarquer les invités, tandis que des employés s'activent à les accueillir selon les ordres reçus du maître de maison.

_Putain, on est à Camp David ou quoi ?_

Abby et David s'enfuient rapidement pour rejoindre un quelconque endroit où ils pourront s'ébattre comme les animaux en rut qu'ils sont et les autres membres de _'Pope et Associates'_ se dispersent selon les arrangements habituels.

N'aillant plus le privilège de partager l'hospitalité du propriétaire des lieux, Jake reste dans le vestibule, ne sachant que faire de sa personne. Les talons d'Olivia cliquettent sur le sol. Elle lève la main vers lui et il s'empresse de la saisir. « Toi, tu viens avec moi ! ».

Livie sait exactement où elle doit aller car elle a ses propres quartiers. Elle avance dans une allée jalonnée de petits graviers blancs et se dirige vers le bungalow le plus proche du bâtiment principal.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jake est plus qu'épaté. La décoration semble tellement se rapprocher de l'appartement d'Olivia qu'il se demande un instant si un portail temporel ne relit pas les deux lieux.

_Fitz ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure pour une femme qu'il n'aime soi-disant pas plus que ça…_

Sa petite amie dépose le voile, qui la protégeait de la fraîcheur de la nuit, sur un fauteuil à proximité et son téléphone sur une petite commode. « Tu m'attends ? Le temps que je passe quelque chose de plus… confortable ? Il me semble que j'ai du temps perdu à me faire pardonner… ». Le zip de sa robe commence déjà à descendre et la jeune femme se retrouve en sous-vêtements et stilettos. Par-dessus son épaule, elle lui fait un petit sourire en coin. « Fais comme chez toi. ». Jake se retient d'acquiescer comme un chiot fou ou de faire son CroMagnon et de saisir la femme pour la mettre sur son épaule, histoire de lui faire son affaire.

À peine est-elle partie que son fidèle téléphone portable se met à biper. Il s'en approche.

_Que faire ?_

Le portable d'une femme est aussi sacré que son sac à main. Un mec n'a pas à mettre la main dedans, sinon c'est à ses risques et périls.

_Mais… On ne sait jamais, c'est peut être important._

L'écran rétroéclairé l'incite à vérifier le contact.

'_POTUS'… Comme le hasard fait bien les choses…_

Jake saisit le téléphone et sans même une hésitation, répond directement. « Oui Fitz ? Que puis-je pour toi ? ».

_« Qu'est-ce que…. Où est Livie ? »._

Savourant le moment, sa voix est presque joyeuse. « Elle est à coté… On va aller se coucher…. ».

_« Humpf… Désolé mais il faudra te passer d'elle… Dis-lui que je rentre en fin de compte. Je suis déjà sur le retour. Cyrus est encore debout, on se briefe à mon arrivée. »._

Jake sourit encore, à peine décontenancé par le fait que cette réunion risque de retarder sa récompense. « Ok, ok. ». Il entend la porte et les pas feutrés d'Olivia qui revient. « Pas de souci, je transmets. ». Se tournant vers la jeune femme, son souffle est retenu par sa gorge resserrée. « Wouah Liv… Tu es à croquer. ». Se rappelant qu'il était en communication, il raccroche sans même attendre de réponse.

Elle sourit, faisant un petit tour sur elle-même, montrant l'ensemble de tissu crème qui semble fait de soie liquide tant il suit chacune des courbes de son corps. « Je ne pensais pas faire sensation en pyjama. Mais, merci tout de même. ». Son bras passe encore au creux de celui de Jake, comme elle le fait si souvent. « Qui c'était ? ».

Il hausse les épaules. « Fitz. Écoutes Liv, je suis désolé d'avoir répondu… Je ne me serais pas permis si je n'avais pas reconnu le nom sur l'écran. ».

Olivia passe ses bras autour de son cou. « Je ne t'en veux pas. Ça pouvait être important. Est-ce que c'est le cas ? ».

Jake prend une inspiration légèrement plus profonde que les précédentes et susurre. « Non. Il voulait juste confirmer notre arrivée et le fait qu'on est libre jusqu'à demain matin.».

La jeune femme lève un sourcil et passe ses mains entre sa chemise et sa veste de smoking. « Ohh… Alors, il est temps de te mettre à l'aise toi aussi… ».

« J'aime cette idée… ».

La veste est vite oubliée quelque part, à terre, et accompagnée des chaussures cirées qu'il portait. Sa cravate est déposée sur une des poignées d'une double porte qu'ils franchissent, menant vers l'extérieur.

Jake ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer combien Livie est à l'aise ici. Alors qu'ils avancent jusqu'au patio, il la regarde lorsqu'elle hume un bouquet de fleurs fraîches, qu'elle ouvre un placard, ou sachant directement où trouver un minibar où un de ses vins favoris repose parfaitement tempéré. Il l'interroge. « Tu sembles dans ton élément ici, non ? ».

Olivia hoche la tête. « Oui, c'était quelque chose de prévu depuis longtemps. À l'époque où je faisais partie de son équipe média, Cyrus a eu cette idée. Tu vois le truc, que je puisse autant m'occuper de son poulain que de la création d''_OPA_'. ».

Ils avancent dans le patio, féeriquement éclairé par des spots invisibles. La plus grande source de lumière provenant d'une piscine dont la température fait monter des volutes de vapeur à proximité.

Jake l'observe encore. Il faut reconnaître qu'il ne parvient jamais à détourner son regard dès qu'elle est là. Bizarrement, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées, puis ses yeux sombres se tournent vers lui, plein d'effronterie.

D'un coup de hanche bien placé et un peu de négligence de sa part, la jeune femme parvient à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Et Jake tombe dans la piscine avec un grand _SPLASH !_

Quand il refait surface, Jake grimace mais fait mine de ne pas être contrarié tant l'éclat de rire d'Olivia est contagieux.

Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'il pensait finir la soirée mais, puisqu'elle veut jouer à cela…

Il reste dans l'eau, ses mains battant légèrement la surface avant de passer dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Des doigts défont ensuite les premiers boutons de sa chemise qui lui colle à peau avant qu'elle ne l'étouffe.

Devant ce spectacle digne d'une séance GQ, les dents de la jeune femme mordillent fiévreusement sa lèvre inférieure. Olivia prend une serviette épaisse et s'approche du bord. Mais, la guêpe n'est pas folle et reste à une distance respectable.

Son petit ami tend sa main, désirant la sienne. « Je vous pensais plus courageuse, Miss Pope… ».

Elle secoue la tête, ne voulant pas tomber dans son jeu et éclate encore de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Mais les quelques secondes suivantes vont lui montrer qu'elle était déjà dans ses filets.

À quelques centimètres de ses doigts, il se redresse d'un coup et l'entraîne à sa suite dans l'eau bleutée.

C'est une excellente nageuse et son corps remonte aisément à la surface. Jake l'attrape par les épaules, le regard sombre avant de la projeter, fermement mais sans réelle violence, contre la paroi joliment carrelée de la piscine. « Pourquoi avoir fait cela Miss Pope ? On cherche les ennuis ? ».

Le regard de Livie fixe ses lèvres. Jake peut sentir sa respiration saccadée et il hésite à franchir le peu de distance qu'il y a entre leurs deux corps tout en maintenant un semblant de romantisme. Puis, il se décide à poser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, l'amenant vers un endroit où ils seraient plus à l'aise et surtout où ils ne risqueraient pas la noyade s'ils se laissent aller.

Maintenant qu'il a de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, Jake n'arrive plus à ôter son attention ailleurs que sur la déesse qui se tient, prisonnière consentante, entre ses bras. Comment croire qu'il est en train de reluquer une des plus jolies et puissantes femmes qu'il lui ai été donné de rencontrer ? Ses yeux suivent les clapotis de l'eau sur le tissu détrempé de son pyjama jusqu'à ses propres mains larges qui gardent leur emprise sur les hanches de la belle. Étant plus petite que lui, son ventre plat est encore immergé et, l'eau claire frôle la rondeur de ses seins.

Jake ne réprime pas le grognement qui s'échappe de sa gorge quand elle l'attire avec une de ses jambes. Livie soulève ses mains et les passent dans ses cheveux, accentuant sa cambrure.

_Une chose est sûre, c'est que Livie sait toujours ce qu'elle veut et comment l'obtenir._

Quand il pose ses lèvres sur sa joue, descendant directement pour attaquer son cou, les mains de la jeune femme essaient de le repousser. « Jake, on pourrait nous voir… ». Elle se tourne et fait face au rebord. Ses mains se placent en face d'elle et d'un mouvement elle se soulève pour sortir de l'eau.

Jake la retient par la ceinture de son pantalon, même s'il prend une seconde pour admirer la cambrure faite par sa colonne vertébrale, les deux petites fossettes entre ses hanches et le début de son fabuleux petit derrière. Il l'oblige à retourner à l'eau surtout qu'il passe rapidement en apnée pour continuer son geste et retirer complètement le tissu collant aux jambes d'Olivia.

Quand il refait surface, Livie est encore dos à lui. Il mordille son point de pulsation et sourit quand il ressent les soubresauts du frisson qui la parcoure. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Personne ne nous attend avant demain… Pour le moment, tu m'appartiens. ». Ses mains saisissent les deux parfaites bombes qui lui brûlent les rétines dès qu'il pose ses yeux sur elle. Ses doigts n'ont de cesse de titiller les mamelons sombres qui sont à fleur d'eau. Mais le contact n'est pas suffisant. Jake arrache le tissu et passe librement ses paumes sur la peau sombre.

Un soupir étranglé est la seule réponse qu'il obtient et la main d'Olivia claque brutalement dans l'eau avant de l'attirer plus près d'elle, en attrapant un pan de sa chemise. « Oh Jake… ».

Malgré l'intensité du moment, Jake entend clairement un vrombissement provenant de l'extérieur.

_La star de la soirée semble être revenue dans son antre…_

Son corps ne s'écarte d'à peine deux centimètres et il ordonne. « Retournes toi. Regardes moi Livie. ». Une fois qu'elle s'exécute et qu'il est soulagé de l'avoir détournée de l'entrée du bungalow, il relâche une de ses hanches afin de caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse et l'oblige à les écarter assez afin qu'il se glisse entièrement entre ses jambes.

_C'est pour elle qu'il est là…_

Ses doigts continuent leur manège, glissant des hanches d'Olivia jusqu'au point culminant de son entrejambe. Il titille, frictionne et attise la jeune femme et celle-ci réagit exactement comme il se doit. Elle penche sa tête en arrière, saisit par le plaisir qui la submerge et Jake en profite pour lui dévorer le cou.

En moins de dix secondes, elle passe de victime à celui de prédatrice, arrachant ce qu'il reste de vêtements recouvrant son petit ami. Son corps musclé est tendu et sous les griffes parfaitement manucurées, sa peau reçoit des marques écarlates.

Un instant de silence tendu reste en suspens. Les volutes de vapeurs provenant de la piscine semblent un phénomène visible de la tension et de l'anticipation dont ils sont étreints. Des perles d'eau glissent sur eux et les lèvres de la jeune femme esquissent un sourire. « Jake… ».

Olivia ressent la chaleur du corps devant elle ainsi que le frottement du membre en érection de Jake. Il fait glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, pour remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, appréciant encore la réaction instinctive de la peau sombre de Livie.

Fébrilement, ses doigts font leur chemin jusqu'au creux de ses reins, s'écartant pour saisir son derrière, puis pressant, à la limite de la meurtrissure, la croupe parfaite dont ils ne veulent se séparer.

Livie gémit, les paupières fermement closes de plaisir. « Jake… S'il te plait… J'ai besoin de toi… Maintenant. ». Ses deux bras passent autour de son cou et ses jambes verrouillent de la même façon son emprise sur son petit ami.

Leurs respirations haletantes et le clapotis de l'eau sont les seuls bruits aux alentours. Elle n'a plus aucune conscience de ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Jake la maintient à bonne hauteur et entame fiévreusement son va et vient. Après un soupir de soulagement commun, ils se délectent de l'instant.

Il la pénètre, encore et encore, lentement, comme si le temps n'avait plus de limite et comme disait si bien ce crooner dont il ne se remémore plus le nom, son âme se nourrit des plaintes de plaisir qu'elle lui murmure.

Presque au point de l'étouffer, elle resserre encore un peu ses bras autour de sa nuque. Son front se pose sur la joue de Jake et sa respiration brûlante assèche le creux de son cou. « Plus fort… Encore… Oui, plus fort… ».

Jake s'exécute et la soulève un peu plus en agrippant ses cuisses, nourrit par la ferveur et les exclamations de sa petite amie. Ses yeux restent fixés sur son visage détaillant la bouche, ouverte de plaisir, ses yeux voilés par l'arrivée prochaine de son orgasme.

Un éclat furtif détourne son attention. Derrière une des grandes portes vitrées du bungalow se tient une silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes. Fixant le couple, un verre à la main, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant pourrait le tuer d'un simple regard.

Ne se connaissant pas ce côté exhibitionniste, Jake en retire un pouvoir certain sur les coups de reins qu'il assène à la jeune femme qui, saisit par son orgasme crie son prénom en fermant les yeux. « JAKE ! ».

_Elle est à moi… à moi ! À MOI !_

Quelques minutes plus tard et quand ils sortent de la piscine, Livie a du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Elle qui était déjà crevée par son emploi du temps chargé et la pression accumulée par ses engagements, cette partie fine était la cerise sur le gâteau. Elle plaisante toute de même. « Mes félicitations au Chef ».

Fier de lui… _Un mec ne se refait pas hein !_ … Jake la soulève pour la porter jusque dans la chambre. Il grimace. « Dites-moi Miss Pope… Mes bras menacent de se briser… J'ai un peu peur pour mon dos. ».

Elle proteste, sa bouche prenant une moue boudeuse. « Je ne suis pas si lourde ! ».

Jake siffle. « Tu devrais te méfier des parquets en bois, tu risques de passer au travers. Purée, tu ne manges pas que du pop-corn apparemment ! ».

Olivia, carrément outrée mais comprenant son humour, lui pince le bras. « Tu parles d'un prince charmant. ».

Son petit ami redevient sérieux quant il traverse le bungalow et qu'il la sèche doucement avec une serviette avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Sa voix est fatiguée lorsqu'elle demande. « Est-ce que ça va Jake ? ».

Il saisit sa main et pose un baiser sur ses phalanges. « Bien sûr. Dors… ».

Le drap est remonté jusqu'à ses épaules et la jeune femme soupire de contentement, rassasiée par ses preuves d'amour. « Tu ne viens pas ? ».

Jake se passe une main lasse sur son visage. « J'ai juste encore une petite chose à régler. Je reviens tout de suite. ».

Lorsqu'il passe la porte, Livie est déjà profondément endormie.

De toute sa vie, Jake Ballard n'a jamais été du genre à reculer, que ce soit durant son service, devant des cours trop difficiles à l'université ou maintenant qu'il travaille pour la Navy. Pourtant ses pas sont lourds quand il s'avance vers la demeure principale d'un des seuls mecs qu'il pouvait compter parmi ses véritables amis.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'il porte pour la jolie Olivia Pope, il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir le poids de sa trahison.

_Je réagis comme un gamin à qui on tente de piquer le jouet dès qu'elle est concernée…_

Il ne reste que peu de pièces encore éclairées et le militaire parvient rapidement à trouver la personne qu'il cherche.

Fitz est debout, dos tourné à la porte. Il semble regarder l'extérieur alors que l'obscurité recouvre tout le jardin. Sa main fait tourner lentement les glaçons qui tintent dans son verre et porte sa liqueur régulièrement à sa bouche.

Il finit par prendre conscience de la présence située derrière lui et préfère s'asseoir lourdement dans un fauteuil à proximité, plutôt que de lui faire grâce de sa compagnie.

Jake ne s'en laisse pas démonter pour autant. Il est venu jusque-là pour réclamer sa victoire. Même si, une fois la tête refroidie, il reconnait que ce qu'il a fait était petit et mesquin, Jake avait besoin de ça. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui prend la main dans cette espèce de triangle amoureux dans lequel ils sont empêtrés. « J'espère au moins que le spectacle t'a plu. Parmi toutes tes qualités et tes défauts Grant, je ne pensais pas que tu étais dans le genre à faire une chose pareille. Quel courage, rester ainsi à voir la femme que tu aimes dans les bras d'un autre… ».

Fitz bégaie, la fatigue, le désespoir et l'alcool le faisant buter sur ses mots. « Je ne… Elle… Elle n'arrivait pas et je me suis inquiété. ».

Jake réprime un rire. « Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prévenir… Puis, tu as vu, j'ai trouvé un bon moyen de l'occuper. ». Il s'approche d'un carafon contenant un liquide ambré et s'en sert une large portion dans un des verres réservés à cet effet.

_Putain, c'est fort. Il doit planer toute la journée à boire ça…_

La voix de Fitz le ramène sur Terre. « Explique-moi !? Oui, dis-moi… Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi et comment nous en sommes arrivés là ? ». Il se lève, la colère émanant de lui par ondes. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? ».

« Olivia. ».

L'acteur ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. « J'ai bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'Olivia. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu en arrives à de telles extrémités ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te la prendre ? Puis si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas la laisser choisir celui qu'elle désire ? Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble maintenant, de quoi as-tu peur ? Merde, cela faisait près de deux ans qu'elle ne m'adressait plus vraiment la parole. ». Fitz passe sa main dans ses cheveux, la frustration lui donnant carrément envie de se les arracher. « C'est vrai que j'y ai songé mais… Mais puisque je te dis que… ».

_Deux ans… Jerry… C'est à la mort de ce vieux con que Fitz a pu renouer ses liens avec Livie… _

Jake se souvient des funérailles grandioses du patriarche Grant, comment Fitz est tombé dans les bras d'Olivia, qu'elle l'a empêché de sombrer. Il croyait déjà l'avoir perdue à ce moment mais Livie ne l'avait pas lâché. Il s'énerve. « ARRÊTES ! PUTAIN FITZ ! Mais quand vas-tu réaliser que tu es incapable de te passer de ma petite amie ? Liv est avec moi mais ta putain d'ombre plane toujours autour d'elle. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ça ? Arrêtes de me prendre pour un con et de faire l'innocent. ».

Fitzgerald pose son verre brutalement sur la table, manquant de le casser net. « C'est… Ce n'est pas vrai… J'ai… Je… Je suis avec Mellie. ». Il se redresse, hésitant entre perdre son calme et s'acharner furieusement contre celui qu'il pensait être un ami ou prendre un nouveau verre pour calmer la douleur qui le ronge.

Jake semble réfléchir un instant puis se renfrogne. « Alors dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne me parles pas des Oscars ou des prétendues fiançailles car je sais que tu en as rien à secouer. Mais c'est elle. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu dénies tant ton amour pour elle. Mais, c'est trop tard. Tu as eu ta chance, il y a cinq ans de cela et heureusement que j'étais là pour rattraper tes conneries. ».

_J'espère que maintenant, il sait ce que je ressens…_

Il se tourne, prêt à quitter la pièce et sa voix semble brisée quand il conclut. « Et pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… bien qu'elle soit avec moi… Je sais très bien que je n'ai aucune chance contre toi si je joue honnêtement. ».

Jake fait mine d'exécuter un salut militaire et retourne dans le bungalow, où sa petite amie dort encore. Quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, les cartes sont distribuées.

_Reste à savoir ce qu'Olivia va faire de son jeu…_


	4. I Don't Know Why

_**Can you feel my pain**_

_**Scandal de Shonda Rhimes et When Blue Meets Blue de bala02614**_

_**(Lien original fiction n°4725516)**_

_**Traduction et Création de Lex Lina**_

* * *

_Always treat me like a fool_

_Kick me when I'm down that's your rule_

_I don't know why I love you _

_But I love you _

_Oh you never stop your cheatin' ways_

_With another guy You laugh in my face_

_Lord, how long must I be disgraced_

_Cause I love you_

_**Stevie Wonder – I don't know why**_

* * *

**4**

_Di Di Drill ! Di Di Drill ! Di Di Drill !_

Jake sort précipitamment de la salle de bains et saute sur son téléphone afin de ne point réveiller la belle endormie qui partage son lit. Mais, trop tard, elle bouge déjà.

Alors qu'il est en conversation avec un de ses collègues, il s'assoit sur le lit et effleure les parcelles de peau noire visible entre les draps. Un petit rire s'échappe de sous un oreiller. « Arrête ! ».

Tout sourire, il enchaîne les baisers sur les chevilles, les mollets galbés, le creux d'un genou jusqu'à la cuisse fuselée qui attirait son attention. Il pousse un soupir et finit par poser son front sur la peau échauffée avant de se redresser. « Dommage, je n'ai pas le temps d'explorer d'avantage ce qui se cache là-dessous.. ».

Livie retire l'oreiller qui la recouvre et le regarde perplexe. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ».

Jake attache avec hâte les boutons de sa chemise et la passe distraitement dans son pantalon. « Il faut que j'aille travailler. ».

Olivia écarte le drap qui la recouvre et enfile son déshabillé. Ensuite, elle se tient bien droite afin de faire courir ses doigts sur le col de la chemise amidonnée de Jake et resserre sa cravate, l'obligeant à se baisser pour l'embrasser. « Jake… Est-ce qu'on a cinq minutes ? ».

Le militaire hoche la tête négativement, bien que cela lui fasse presque mal physiquement de refuser une telle suggestion.

Le visage d'Olivia prend un air décidé. « OK, alors… ». Son index et son majeur se lèvent, autoritaires, quand elle décide. « Laisse-moi deux minutes et je viens avec toi. ». Ouvrant un tiroir, elle saisit des vêtements propres. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée plus tôt ? ».

Il repositionne sa cravate, écartant son regard du corps tentant qui se pavane devant lui. « Oui… Non, je suis désolé. J'ai déjà vingt minutes de retard. Encore un appel et je me retrouve à surveiller l'entrée de la maison blanche. ».

Livie sourit. « Ah non ! Je connais le portier et il est adorable. Il ne mérite pas de perdre son emploi, à cause de toi. ».

Jake secoue la tête. « Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi, ni comment, tu as tes entrées à la Maison Blanche. ».

_Di Di Drill ! Di Di Drill ! Di Di Drill !_

Les deux soupirent et Olivia s'avoue vaincue. « OK ! OK ! Vas-y ! Je ne te retiens plus. De toutes les façons, j'ai aussi un planning chargé. ».

Ils se bécotent encore deux minutes et Jake, la mort dans l'âme mais le pas guilleret, s'empresse de quitter le domicile de Fitz.

_Il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas là quand elle va réaliser que son briefing était hier soir…_

Une fois seule, Olivia décide de la suite des événements. Une douche. Un café gigantesque. Retrouver Cyrus, Fitz et l'équipe pour la réunion. La journée s'annonce bien.

**xoxo**

Refermant le script proposé par l'agent, Livie plisse son nez. « Non. Tu ne peux pas accepter ça. ». Sa main glisse les feuillets vers le reste de son équipe. « Bien que l'idée soit ambitieuse, ça ne cadre pas avec son image. ».

Cyrus semble étonné. « Mais pourquoi ? C'est un réal connu avec de bons acteurs et sa partenaire n'est autre que… l'autre là, vous savez, avec la poitrine à tomber… Enfin, pour ce que je connais des poitrines bien entendu, il parait qu'elle défie les lois de la gravité. Sinon, il y a aussi cette mini-série. Fitz va atteindre un public bien plus large avec ce type de projet… ».

La jeune femme réprime un fou rire, sachant bien que Cyrus partage sa vie avec un journaliste du Times, James, et qu'ils sont un des couples les plus heureux de la planète, alors des seins, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'en a pas eu une paire entre les mains. « Peut- être mais ce n'est pas bon pour sa carrière. ».

L'acteur, renfrogné dans son fauteuil, finit enfin par s'exprimer. « Comme si tu y connaissais quelque chose. ».

Aucunement blessée par son dénigrement, Olivia se redresse, la main sur sa hanche. « Nous avons travaillé sur ton projet d'avenir ensemble et je sais que ce type de scénario peut nuire à tes futures projets. ». Ne remarquant aucune autre réaction qu'un regard noir de la part de Fitz, elle continue. « Tu as décidé de faire du cinéma avant de te lancer dans la politique. Ça ne pose aucun problème mais si tu acceptes des rôles où tu risques d'être filmé sous la ceinture, ça portera préjudice à toute prétention gouvernementale. ». Ses mains s'animent alors qu'elle explique son point de vue et sans même le réaliser, ses pas commencent le cercle qu'elle dessine toujours au sol quand son esprit est occupé. « On ne prend personne au sérieux surtout si on a un DVD de son anatomie en 16/9e. ».

Cyrus semble méditer sur la question et acquiesce. « C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas discuté de tes plans de carrière, Fitz. ». Il fait signe à la jeune femme afin qu'elle retourne s'asseoir avant de créer une tranchée sur le parquet qu'elle piétine.

Olivia feuillette le screen promotionnel de la mini-série et la tourne en tous sens avant de la refermer vivement. « Houuuu, wow. Cette idée est encore pire…. ». Elle retourne le document, secouant sa main pour éventer son visage. « Ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est du HBO. ».

Abby a déjà les yeux qui brillent. « Je peux voir ? ». Après quelques secondes de murmures approbateurs, elle repose le document. « Le terme _'Ce n'est pas du porno, c'est HBO'_ prend tout son sens ici. ».

Livie hoche la tête. « Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi prude depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur ce truc. ».

Malgré le fait que sa main soit placée devant sa bouche, tout le monde comprend clairement les propos de l'acteur concerné. « Pourtant certains ne se gênent aucunement pour afficher leurs prouesses en public. ».

Olivia est tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne parvient pas à sortir une phrase cohérente. « Fitz… Quoi ? ».

Il ne prend même pas la peine de la regarder quand il maugrée. « Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ? Cette manière que tu as de te… pavaner ? Tu ne te demandes jamais ce que je peux ressentir ? ».

Elle tente encore. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ».

Cyrus comprend tout de suite qu'un orage menace fortement d'éclater. Il prend les devants en s'exclamant. « OK ! Dix minutes de pause. Tout le monde dehors ! Je suis sûre que le cuisinier nous a préparé un sublime encas, à côté. ». Il lève les bras et incite l'équipe d'Olivia, dont certains sont encore atterrés par les commentaires acerbes, vers la sortie.

Abby, qui avait presque franchi la porte, revient sur ses pas pour reprendre le screener de la mini-série. « Histoire de me documenter durant la pause. ».

Harrison éclate de rire. « Ta conscience professionnelle te perdra Abby. ».

Huck hésite à sortir mais Quinn pose une main indulgente sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre, d'un regard, que c'est un problème que seule leur patronne peut régler.

Olivia se lève aussi mais ses pas la dirigent vers la fenêtre. Elle respire doucement. Lorsque le bruit de la porte se fait entendre, elle se tourne d'un coup pour chercher Fitz du regard.

Ce dernier l'avait suivie au pas. Donc, elle est surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Ils ont le même réflexe de fermer les yeux et d'humer la présence de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'acteur se reprenne et se dirige vers la petite console supportant les carafes d'alcool et verres à disposition.

La jeune femme prend les rênes. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sembles passablement contrarié depuis ce matin et… J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas la raison. ». Ses yeux bruns se plissent d'inquiétude alors qu'elle remarque les traits assombris par la colère de celui qui était, auparavant, tout pour elle. Son ex.

_Ex pour toutes les occasions… meilleur ami, patron, raison de vivre. Mais, ça c'était avant._

C'est avec une certaine langueur que la main de Fitz porte son verre à sa bouche. Il sirote une gorgée d'alcool avant de la prendre en considération. « Je n'entre pas dans ton jeu, Olivia. Avec ce genre de connerie, tu es la seule qui finira par être blessée. Mais amuse-toi si ça te chante. ».

La main sur la hanche, Livie essaie de comprendre. Elle répète, incrédule. « …être blessée ? Mais… Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ? Et depuis quand prends-tu les sentiments des autres en considération ? ». Elle crache les derniers mots comme du venin. « Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de personne d'autre que toi Fitzgerald. ». Elle qui semblait prête à le gifler, sent sa colère qui s'amenuise, ne comprenant vraiment pas d'où vient cette animosité.

Cyrus finit par revenir dans la salle, content de remarquer que le couple est encore présentable. Il se tourne vers son ami qui rumine sa mauvaise humeur et grimace quand il remarque le verre qui est encore greffé dans sa main. Son soupir est si fort, qu'il doit être entendu jusqu'à Washington.

Il y a cinq ans de cela, personne n'aurait imaginé une telle situation. Fitz et Olivia étaient le duo le plus solide et amoureux qu'il était possible de rencontrer, à donner des caries tant leur amour était sucré et cela sans être officiellement un couple.

Cette fois encore, les pieds de la jeune femme entament leur sempiternel cercle de concentration. Elle fait mentalement le point. Fitz est remonté contre elle et c'est peu dire. Au stade où il est, cela ne sert à rien de jouer dans la finesse pour franchir le mur insurmontable qu'il a bâti autour de lui. Livie cesse de marcher et se tourne vers lui, prête à l'affronter de face. « Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? En plus, tu en es déjà à ton troisième verre alors qu'il n'est pas dix heures du matin.».

Pour savoir ce que pense réellement cet homme, rien de mieux que de lui rentrer dedans afin qu'il crache le morceau. Le regard de Fitz est presque haineux. « Et même si j'étais un alcoolique… Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ça ne te regarde en rien. ».

Ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine et elle fait mine de regarder ailleurs. « Je vois que tu es encore d'humeur à parler. Tu as raison, bois. Ça te rend bien plus intéressant et ce petit côté Jerry te va à ravir. ».

Il repose son verre comme si l'objet risquait de le brûler. « Et moi, je vois que tu n'es toujours pas capable de te rendre compte lorsqu'on n'a aucunement besoin de toi. ».

Cyrus reste bouche bée devant les propos de son acteur et remarque bien que Livie atteint ses limites. Elle dit. « Il faut arrêter de m'appeler si tu ne veux pas de mes conseils. J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Et, je suis aucunement à ta disposition.».

La réponse surprend tout le monde par sa violence. « Mais pour qui tu te prends maintenant Olivia, hein ? Tu as raison, occupe-toi de tes affaires ! C'est quoi cette fois ? Tu dois peut-être rejoindre Jake à son bureau ? Maintenant que vous l'avez fait chez moi, il te faut un endroit un peu plus public ? ».

_Pardon ? De quoi est-ce qu'il ? QUOI ?_

Olivia n'a pas le temps de répliquer car cette fois, c'est Cyrus qui répond. « Qu'est-ce qui te prends Fitz ? Ne lui parles pas comme ça ! C'est un total manque de respect, tant pour le fait qu'elle soit une amie mais aussi une de nos meilleures conseillères. Elle s'est investie sur tes projets autant que toi ou moi. ». Le visage rougi et les traits tirés, Cyrus semble se rappeler qu'il était censé calmer les deux personnes présentes avec lui dans le salon. « Bon, maintenant que tout est dit, on se calme. Nous ne sommes plus des gamins. Je suis certain que vous êtes assez matures pour mettre vos différents de côté et reprendre une conversation professionnelle. ».

Olivia et Fitz ont le même regard repentant. Il est toujours impressionnant de se prendre une leçon de morale par cette cocotte-minute qu'est Cyrus Beene. C'est le genre d'homme qui garde toujours tout pour lui, jusqu'au moment où, la pression aidant, ça vous pète à la figure alors que vous ne demandiez que l'heure. Puis, à chacune de ses explosions, il semble à la limite de l'apoplexie ou pire de la crise cardiaque.

Olivia réunit ses affaires sur la grande table. « Non, je ne crois pas. Je vous laisse continuer sans moi. Quant à toi… Tu peux te lancer dans le porno pour ce que je m'en moque. ». Elle avance vers la porte, où elle se doute que le reste de son équipe doit être collée contre le bois, tentant d'entendre ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Par-dessus son épaule, elle lance un clin d'œil vers l'agent. « Cyrus, on se tient au courant et passe le bonjour à James. ».

La porte claque laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la grande salle. Fitzgerald passe ses mains dans sa chevelure, comme prêt à l'arracher. « Putain de merde. ».

Cyrus le regarde et dit froidement. « Rattrape-la. Tu te dépêches de la rattraper et de la ramener ici. ». Il lève un index menaçant vers son ami lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler. « Et ne recommence pas à dire que tu peux te passer d'elle ou que tu comptes gérer ta carrière tout seul, car tout ce que tu fais démontre le contraire. Rends-toi compte de la putain de réalité. Tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même depuis qu'elle n'est plus à tes côtés. Tu vires alcoolique et c'est incroyable que tu n'aies pas encore chopé une quelconque MST… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as jugé bon de rejeter une perle pareille… Mais là, ça suffit. ». Il avance vers la porte et s'apprête à l'ouvrir. Puis retenant son geste, il dit doucement. « Surtout quand on considère que tu tournes autour de cette femme comme si elle était un putain de trésor. ».

Lorsque Cyrus ouvre la porte, les membres d'OPA, qui devaient effectivement se trouver derrière, font front commun devant eux. Harrison semble prêt à le frapper alors qu'Abby sourit comme une maniaque. « Écoutez Grant, nous, on ne vous apprécie pas plus que ça… Mais Livie… Enfin, ce sont vos histoires. Maintenant, il est temps d'arrêter de jouer. Vous avez cinq minutes pour la rattraper. Elle est partie chercher le reste de ses affaires dans le bungalow. ». L'acteur hoche la tête. Une fois qu'il est parti, la jolie rousse se tourne vers Huck et Quinn. « S'il foire encore ce coup-là, star ou pas, vous m'en faites plusieurs paquets cadeaux à disséminer dans tous les États Unis. ».

Fitzgerald réprime un frisson, mais continue son avancée. Étant en terrain connu, il longe le couloir menant au garage et attend.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Livie arrive sur les lieux avec détermination. Elle se dépêche sachant que Cyrus, ou même peut-être Fitz, risque de venir pour la retenir. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle passe devant le propriétaire des lieux, faisant mine de ne point le remarquer.

« Salut. ».

À la limite de se mordre la langue afin d'éviter de répondre '_salut_' à son tour, elle continue d'avancer. Non, rien ne peut la faire changer d'avis. Il n'a aucun droit d'agir ainsi et elle refuse purement et simplement d'entrer dans son jeu. Ses pensées vindicatives sont coupées courts lorsqu'une main l'attrape par le coude et la colle contre un mur à proximité. Son sac et son téléphone tombent avec fracas sur le sol.

Au moment où leurs regards se croisent, la respiration de l'acteur semble être bloquée au niveau de sa gorge au point que ses lèvres s'assèchent. Ses mains étreignent les poignets fragiles de la jeune femme et son regard bleu azur ne cesse de l'admirer. Elle est magnifique. Ses cheveux, habituellement domptés en une coupe sage, sont désordonnés. Ses paupières cachent des yeux sombres et brillants de colère alors qu'elle garde le menton haut avec tout l'orgueil et la fougue qui la caractérisent si bien.

Olivia dit d'une voix ferme. « Laisse-moi tranquille. ». Ce n'était pas la chose à dire. L'homme l'entraîne par le bras vers un petit salon attenant.

Olivia retire, sans ménagement, son bras de l'emprise de Fitz et fait quelques pas pour s'écarter de lui. Son ton dépasse la simple colère quand elle le réprimande. « Tout d'abord, tu ne me fais plus jamais ça, Fitz ! Je ne sais absolument pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement. Mais, quoi que ce soit, jamais je ne permettrais qu'on me parle sur un tel ton ! Quand je pense que j'ai décalé tous mes rendez-vous pour gérer ces conneries. ».

Fitzgerald reste silencieux un instant avant d'hocher la tête. « Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais que je ne suis qu'un dossier de plus dans la grande machinerie qu'est '_OPA_'. ».

La jeune femme reste outrée. « Comment oses-tu dire cela ? Jamais, je ne t'ai considéré comme un client ! ».

Il s'approche d'elle, tel un prédateur, ne faisant jamais de pas directement dans sa direction mais tournant autour comme à la recherche d'une faille. « Quand nous sommes-nous vus pour la dernière fois en dehors de mon boulot ou du tien ? Rappelle-moi, était ce lors d'une de ces putains de réunions où peut-être est-ce la fois où tu m'as clairement dit… Je te cite '_d'aller me faire foutre'_ … Et encore je ne compte pas ces fois où tu m'évites purement et simplement ».

La jeune femme croise les bras. « Il me semblait pourtant clair qu'on avait plus rien à se dire. Nous avons tiré un trait sur toute tentative d'amitié. Et cette décision était définitive. ».

Un petit rire froid accueille ses propos. Mais il insiste. « Alors pourquoi viens-tu à chaque fois que Cyrus t'appelle, si ce n'est pour me voir ? ». Fitz passe sa main dans ses cheveux. « Écoute. Je sais que j'ai été odieux et je suis venu pour m'excuser. ».

Elle lève la main pour stopper sa diatribe. « Que ce soit pour aujourd'hui ou pour les fois précédentes, je suis extrêmement bien placée pour savoir que tes excuses n'ont aucune valeur. ».

Fitz baisse les yeux, encaissant difficilement le manque de confiance de la jeune femme. Surtout qu'il ne peut la détromper.

Sa voix est plus rauque quand elle réprime un sanglot. « Est-ce que me faire du mal te plait ? Est-ce là tout ce que tu veux ? N'en as-tu pas eu assez depuis que tu as foutu ma vie en l'air ?! ».

Grant pousse un son entre un cri et un grognement de frustration. « Putain, mais tu ne comprends pas Livie ? Est-ce qu'un jour tu finiras par accepter mes excuses ?! ». Ses deux mains se posent sur les épaules de la jeune femme la placardant contre le mur. « J'ai compris. Putain, j'ai compris mon erreur mais est-ce qu'un jour tu finiras, toi aussi, par laisser le passé derrière nous ? ».

Les mains d'Olivia qui tentaient de se libérer, se calment. « Ne me touche pas. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? ».

Bien qu'il ait toujours repoussé l'échéance, Fitzgerald Thomas Grand sait qu'il joue un des rôles les plus importants de sa vie. Cela fait des années qu'ils auraient dû avoir cette conversation et c'est clairement à cause de lui qu'ils se retrouvent maintenant dans cette situation.

Une fois partie d'ici, cette femme retournera auprès de son petit ami, qu'ils auront surement une partie de jambes en l'air phénoménale, ça il le sait d'expérience, et qu'ils discuteront de choses et d'autres avant d'en remettre une couche sexuellement.

_Putain, je veux revivre ça… C'est ma place. C'est ma vie que Jake usurpe un peu plus chaque jour._

Alors, le scénario est simple. Olivia Pope ne doit pas quitter les lieux sans qu'il lui ait dit la vérité. _Sa vérité_, et non celle qu'il lui a fait gober il y a cinq ans de cela.

Ses paupières se ferment l'espace d'une seconde et quand Fitz les rouvre, c'est pour être plus décidé et sûr de lui. « Je sais que je ne le mérite absolument pas Olivia, mais…. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ce que tu représentes… ». Il fait glisser un de ses mains au creux de sa taille pour la maintenir près de lui tandis que l'autre caresse sa joue.

La jeune femme détourne son visage. « Je pense que j'ai eu droit au meilleur comme au pire de Fitzgerald Thomas Grant et je t'assure que je ne suis pas prête de me faire avoir à nouveau. ».

Comme s'il ne faisait point cas de son ressentiment, Fitz continue son manège. « Alors dans ce cas, regarde-moi. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, juste de me regarder et d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. ».

Olivia essaie tant bien que mal de garder sa tête froide. Le souffle de Fitz sur sa peau semble balayer le semblant d'orgueil qui lui reste. « Non…. Non, laisse-moi. Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour toi. ».

Il l'embrasse une première fois sur la joue, puis au coin des lèvres et murmure. « Je sais que tu mens. Je t'aime Olivia. ». Fitz est prêt à arrêter quand il se rend compte que ses propres lèvres sont mouillées par les larmes qu'elle verse mais il persiste, embrassant le liquide salé sur sa peau si douce.

Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué combien sa peau, son odeur, sa douceur lui manquaient tant ?

Livie murmure. « Tu arrives cinq ans trop tard. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour toi. ».

Fitz soupire. « Je sais et je ferai en sorte de te prouver que je mérite l'amour que tu me portes. Je t'aime Olivia. ».

De grosses larmes perlent de ses yeux. « Je ne te crois pas. Ce chapitre de ma vie est clos… ». Dans un ultime effort, elle parvient à s'en écarter et part tout droit vers l'extérieur, laissant Fitz le souffle court et les yeux clos.

_Jake avait raison, la partie ne fait que commencer et personne ne joue dans les règles…_


	5. Dark Paradise

_**Can you feel my pain**_

_**Scandal de Shonda Rhimes et When Blue Meets Blue de bala02614**_

_**(Lien original fiction n°4725516)**_

_**Traduction et Création de Lex Lina**_

* * *

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_There's no relief, I see you in my sleep_

_And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me_

_There's no release, I feel you in my dreams_

_Telling me I'm fine_

_**Lana Del Rey – Dark Paradise**_

* * *

**5**

Le temps que Fitz reprenne ses esprits, Olivia est déjà assise dans le taxi qui la ramène vers Washington. Il parvient à stopper le véhicule et se place près de la portière de la jeune femme. « Descends. ».

Livie lève un sourcil outré et fait un signe à l'attention du conducteur. « Non. Allez-y. ».

Le chauffeur semble gêné, à se retrouver ainsi entre deux feux. « Écoutez madame, je ne veux pas d'histoire ! C'est quand même Monsieur Grant. ».

Elle soupire. « Bon et pour… ». Ses mains fébriles ouvrent son sac et fouillent dedans. « Pour quatre cent dollars ? ».

Il offre un sourire édenté dans son rétroviseur intérieur. « Pour ça, même Godzilla ne m'arrêterait pas ! ».

Le plat de la main de l'acteur frappe doucement le toit de la voiture. « Ne bougez pas de là. Olivia descends de ce taxi. Nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion. ».

Elle croise les bras, ne voulant pas céder. « Je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette soudaine nostalgie mais, il n'y a plus rien à sauver Fitz. Le sujet est clos pour moi depuis cinq ans alors laisse-moi partir. ».

Cette fois, il ouvre la portière. « DESCENDS DE CETTE PUTAIN DE VOITURE ! ».

Effarée à l'idée qu'il fasse un esclandre, Livie finit par descendre. Bonne joueuse, elle laisse un excellent pourboire au chauffeur en plus de la course qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de faire. Fitz l'entraine ensuite dans son bureau, d'où elle aperçoit le bungalow où elle a passé la nuit avec Jake.

_Est-ce que ? Non, il ne devait pas être là hier soir ?! Nom de… Ne me dites pas qu'il nous a vus !_

Alors qu'il ferme la porte, Olivia marche jusqu'à la fenêtre, instillant un peu plus son doute, avant de repartir dans l'autre sens, et prête à en découdre. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux Fitz… Tout ça c'est du passé. ». Ses bras sont croisés contre sa poitrine et elle est à deux doigts de se ronger les ongles, comme lorsqu'elle était ado. « Quand on s'est rencontré… dès le premier instant ensemble… J'ai senti cette connexion entre nous. Mais nous étions tous les deux déjà pris. Lorsqu'on a failli franchir le pas, je… Je t'avais prévenu que je ne prendrais pas cette relation à la légère… que si tu m'embrassais, ne serait-ce qu'une fois… Et tu n'as pas hésité à tenter de me conquérir, à sortir puis à coucher avec moi. Tu savais que j'étais déjà avec quelqu'un. Te rends-tu comptes que j'ai quitté Edison pour toi. J'étais fiancée ! Tu m'as fait croire en des sentiments… qui n'étaient que de la fumée… Mais je ne te jette pas la pierre, la faute est partagée car j'étais assez stupide pour jouer le jeu et y participer sans penser aux conséquences. ».

Maintenant qu'il est là, elle ressent pleinement cette aura d'arrogance et de confiance en lui que Fitz dégage naturellement. Malgré l'attraction qui les dirige naturellement l'un vers l'autre, Livie est exaspérée et remet de la distance entre eux. L'acteur ouvre la bouche mais elle l'interrompt. « Ne dis rien… Ta déclaration arrive avec cinq ans de retard. Au pire, si tu as besoin de me blesser encore afin de pouvoir te sentir mieux alors vas-y ! Putain, fais-le et laisse-moi tranquille ensuite ! Mais surtout… Surtout, ne pense pas que tu comptes encore pour moi… Ne t'approche pas ! ».

Ne tenant pas compte de son ordre, Fitzgerald se tient tout près d'elle, au point qu'elle aperçoit clairement sa pomme d'Adam qui déglutit lorsque ses mots semblent bloqués dans sa gorge. « Non… Tu es la seule qui existe à mes yeux. Ne vois-tu pas ? Je n'en serais pas là si tu ne m'avais pas soutenu jusqu'ici. ». Il pose sa main contre la joue de la jeune femme, comme il l'a fait si souvent auparavant. « Jamais je ne m'excuserai assez pour ce que j'ai fait Ollie… ». Il plonge ses yeux bleus dans le regard si sombre en face de lui, cherchant des réponses aux questions qu'il se pose sans cesse. « A cette époque… Je me pensais fort et indépendant mais en fait, tu m'as fait réaliser combien j'étais encore sous la coupe de mon père… Je n'avais pas la maturité nécessaire pour comprendre ce que je faisais. Je ne dis pas que c'était de sa faute car j'ai juste suivi la voie la plus facile pour moi. ».

Livie soupire et Fitz comprend que cela ne suffit pas. « Mon destin était tracé, bien avant ma naissance. Je savais déjà qu'aucune de mes relations amoureuses ne seraient sérieuses, vu que Jerry avait déjà une femme désignée pour moi et pourtant… ». Ses bras enserrent la jeune femme et comme d'habitude, il est surpris de la trouver si physiquement fragile alors que son caractère la rend plus puissante que pas mal d'hommes qu'il connait. « Malgré le fait que tu étais déjà engagée, je te voulais que pour moi, uniquement à moi. Tu m'obsédais Olivia. Comment pouvais-je résister ? ».

Avant même que la jeune femme ne réalise ce qui se passe, Fitzgerald se penche vers elle et place ses lèvres sur les siennes. Durant un instant, elle se débat contre lui, ses mains parfaitement manucurées contre le torse large et musclé. Livie tente vainement de le repousser mais il maintient son geste plus fermement, savourant la douceur qui s'oppose à lui.

Finalement, et comme à chaque fois, elle abandonne et le laisse faire. Savourant le baiser et y répondant à son tour, Olivia passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et se laisse guider vers le mur, à proximité où Fitz l'emprisonne. La jeune femme est surprise quand son dos rencontre l'obstacle et il profite de cette opportunité pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, se délectant cette sensation qu'il croyait perdue à jamais.

Chacun se remémore l'autre. L'odeur boisée de Fitz ou le parfum frais de la lotion qu'Olivia utilise pour tartiner sa peau satinée tous les matins. Elle qui masse doucement son cuir chevelu alors qu'il la maintient fermement contre lui, comme si elle risquait de s'échapper.

Lorsqu'ils sont à la limite de manquer d'air, leurs lèvres, rouges des assauts subis, se séparent, les laissant hors d'haleine. Ils restent ainsi, immobiles, le regard sombre et scrutant la réaction de l'autre jusqu'au moment où Olivia reprend conscience de la réalité.

Sa poitrine se soulève et se rabaisse comme si elle venait de faire un sprint puis, brisant l'instant, sa main se lève précipitamment et claque violemment la joue de Fitz.

L'acteur recule, surpris. Les yeux écarquillés par son propre geste, Olivia s'écarte du mur, essuyant sa bouche à l'aide de sa manche. Sa tête se tourne à gauche puis à droite, à en faire craquer sa nuque. Elle expire de soulagement en constatant que personne ne semble avoir assisté à la scène. « Ne refais plus jamais ça. Jake et moi sommes ensemble. On ne peut revivre le passé. C'était une erreur. ». Puis, plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur, elle maugrée. « Mon dieu ! Comment ai-je pu ? Je suis une imbécile si je tombe encore une fois dans le panneau ! ». Sentant son équilibre précaire, elle prend appui sur le dossier haut d'un des fauteuils voltaire à proximité, mais reste dos à lui, refusant ne serait-ce qu'un contact visuel.

Fitzgerald défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise, comme s'il risquait de s'étouffer avec son col. Il maintient sa pression en se penchant assez pour lui dire d'une voix plus rauque qu'habituellement. « Et même lorsque tu es là, furieuse, pleine de colère contre moi… J'ai encore plus envie de toi. Tu es loin d'être idiote Ollie…. Tu sais ce qu'il y a entre nous. ».

_Ollie…_ Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas entendu ce surnom. Lui seul l'appelait ainsi.

Fitz sent combien la jeune femme est réactive à son approche. Il se tient maintenant derrière elle, et seulement quelques centimètres les séparent. D'un seul mouvement, il franchit la distance et relâche l'air qui restait emprisonné dans ses poumons. Les doigts d'Olivia se resserrent contre le fauteuil, faisant crisser le velours sur lequel ils exercent leur pression.

Fitz lève ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de la femme qu'il tente désespérément de reconquérir et fait courir ses doigts le long de ses bras, insistant sur le pli des coudes puis sur ses poignets avant d'emprisonner délicatement ses mains.

La poitrine de Livie semble prise de soubresauts tant elle respire avec difficulté. Est-ce leur proximité ou le fait que la discussion prenne une tournure dérangeante, intense et déroutante… inattendue et exquise… Le gifler encore ou lui sauter dessus ? Son esprit n'a pas le temps de prendre une décision que Fitz l'oblige à se retourner pour lui faire face. « Oui. À présent tout ce qui m'importe est que tu sois mienne et que les seules idées qui te viennent soient que je te fasse l'amour du matin au soir. ». Ses mains larges saisissent le visage de la jeune femme et il presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser ne dure qu'un instant mais rend la situation encore plus instable.

Elle tremble bien plus encore, mais cela ne le stoppe toujours pas. Il continue en lui caressant la joue, faisant courir ses doigts le long de la courbe de son menton puis de son cou. Ensuite, son corps se presse doucement, lui laissant toute l'opportunité de ressentir le moment, cette réalité qu'il lui propose.

Olivia détourne son regard, gênée d'être émoustillée tant par la présence indéniable de son ex que par la teneur de ses propos. Mais, il faut reconnaitre que c'est vrai. Lorsque Fitz est concerné, c'est irrésistible. Outre leurs esprits qui se complètent en parfaite synergie, l'acteur sait jouer de son physique. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclés, que ses doigts ne demandent qu'à décoiffer. Et ses yeux d'un bleu intense qui brillent ou s'obscurcissent à la moindre émotion. Colère, désir, envie, peur ou joie, son regard est comme une bague d'humeur. Et son corps… Mon dieu qu'elle aimerait ne plus être aussi addicte à ce corps qui épouse si parfaitement le sien.

_Qu'est ce qui m'en empêche ? Jake… Oh Mon dieu JAKE !_

Emplie de culpabilité, la jeune femme finit par se défaire de celui qui, sans aucun scrupule, lui a déjà fait tant de mal et semble prêt à recommencer. La déception est clairement visible sur le visage de Fitz mais Olivia n'en a cure. « J'ai déjà cru en tes sentiments une fois. Ne refais plus jamais ça. ».

La jeune femme se mord la lèvre quand elle sort de la pièce et une fois dans le hall, elle est rapidement rejoint par le reste de son équipe. Ceux-ci, comme à leur habitude, font rempart autour de leur patronne. Elle jette un dernier regard derrière elle, alors qu'un énorme 4x4 avance sur les graviers d'un blanc immaculé.

Fitz se tient là. Les manches de sa chemise maintenant légèrement froissée, sont repliées sur ses avants bras, offrant un air plus détendu qu'il ne doit être en réalité. Il l'observe d'un air sombre et calculateur, promettant un combat acharné afin qu'elle cède à nouveau.

Ayant déjà connu cela, Olivia sait que sa volonté va être mise à rude épreuve. Ses lèvres la démangent à l'idée de pouvoir l'embrasser ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore. Son cœur et sa raison sont déjà en conflit, l'un désirant plus que tout qu'elle court se blottir dans ses bras tandis que l'autre veut surtout lui mettre un coup de pied dans le tibia avant prendre une douche froide car il serait facile d'oublier les heures sombres et tristes qu'elle a vécues après leur séparation, il y a cinq ans de cela.

_Oui, une douche. C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Encore mieux, je vais faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine du club…_

Comme par le passé, la culpabilité lui colle à la peau comme la crasse et Olivia a l'impression que seules les effluves chlorées de la piscine pourront la défaire de ses remords et de sa trahison.

Fitz faire un signe de la main auquel elle ne répond pas. Quand la voiture démarre, Abby s'empresse de lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé et Olivia est déjà exaspérée d'être coincée dans le véhicule.

**xoxo**

C'est par une fin de matinée pluvieuse, que Jake retrouve sa petite amie, assise sur une des marches menant au pied de la statue d'Abraham Lincoln. Cet endroit est sacré pour eux, vu que c'est ici qu'ils ont eu plusieurs rencards, plus ou moins ratés à cause de leurs emplois du temps chargés et que l'officier a, malgré tout, réussi à la conquérir.

Il a tenté de la joindre toute l'après-midi mais sa boite vocale était déjà pleine, et Olivia ne le rappelait toujours pas. Alors qu'une chose est habituellement indéniable, Olivia Pope est toujours joignable. C'est donc passablement inquiet qu'il se dirige droit vers elle.

Jake s'assoit près d'elle, maugréant intérieurement sur le fait que la marche est mouillée et que son pantalon est maintenant détrempé et passablement inconfortable.

Il l'observe silencieusement. Cela doit faire un moment qu'elle se tient là. Ses vêtements sont trempés, son maquillage laisse de longues trainées noires sur ses joues et sa chevelure brille des milliers de gouttes d'eau qui sont tombées dessus. Elle se laisse faire quand il lui prend la main. Celle-ci est glacée.

Plusieurs minutes passent et Jake finit par lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Le corps d'Olivia est secoué par un sanglot et elle tourne son visage vers lui. Ses larmes se mélangent aux gouttes de pluie. Encore une fois, elle semble brisée. C'est clairement visible et cette sensation de déjà-vu lui fait peur. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle est dans cet état.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y faire ? Rien.

Cela fait déjà trois semaines qu'ils ont passés la nuit dans le bungalow de Grant et depuis rien n'est pareil. Ok, il y a la pression des oscars qui approchent accompagnés de la folie des soirées de galas mais, Jake n'est pas dupe. Quelque chose d'autre tourmente sa petite amie et la ronge de l'intérieur. Comme d'habitude, elle mettra cela sur la faute de ses nerfs mais, il n'est point dupe.

_Je suis sûr que c'est Grant ! _

Effectivement, on peut dire que Fitzgerald est passé à la vitesse supérieure. Où qu'ils aillent, l'acteur est présent ou est concerné par la situation. Ils se croisent dans les restaurants, les soirées et la plupart des événements organisés pour le gotha de Washington. Sans compter les moments où Olivia doit surement le rencontrer lors de ses rendez-vous avec Cyrus.

_Merde, c'est un acteur, il n'est pas censé vivre à Hollywood ou partir dans un quelconque pays pour y tourner des scènes ou déblatérer des dialogues à la con ?_

S'il s'écoutait, il balancerait sa Livie sur son épaule et la porterait jusqu'à leur lit pour lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie le fait qu'elle n'appartient qu'à lui, Jake Ballard. Il sait qu'elle le ferait, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mais des promesses, aussi subtiles ou sublimes soient-elles, dites sous le coup de l'extase ou de l'émotion, ne sont pas forcément vérité.

_Autant ne rien dire, mais là…._

Jake finit par la prendre dans ses bras, où elle se blottit. Elle grelotte un peu et il reconnait ses '_snif'_ quand pour chercher du réconfort, la jeune femme respire son odeur.

Olivia se redresse, prête à lui parler mais il l'en empêche en l'embrassant. L'officier sait que s'il la laisse s'exprimer, elle risque de lui dire ce qu'il refuse d'entendre. La peine et le regret sont si clairs dans ses yeux qu'ils finiront par l'obliger à employer des expressions comme le fameux '_il faut qu'on parle…_'. Son baiser se fait plus fougueux, offrant une dose d'amour qu'elle ne peut refuser. Il s'imagine en mission, dans un climat arctique et ses mains détiennent une dernière flamme pour rallumer leurs cœurs en cendre. Non, il ne laissera pas Grant éteindre cette étincelle.

**xoxo**

Encore quelques jours passent. Dans l'appartement d'Olivia, Jake fait mine d'être endormi sur le canapé alors que la jeune femme et son amie Abby sont dans la cuisine.

Ses yeux se ferment de fatigue mais la conversation entre Livie et la rousse est bien trop intéressante pour laisser sa conscience divaguer.

Entre ses cils, il remarque la mine réjouie d'Abby. Logique, elle vient de se rabibocher avec son maso de petit ami et sur son visage est inscrit un sourire tellement énorme qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle est stupide ou que quelqu'un l'a farcie de champignons hallucinogènes.

Pour une fois, c'est Olivia qui s'active alors qu'Abby est tranquillement assise sur le comptoir. Le 'pop' d'une bouteille de vin se fait entendre et Jake imagine aisément sa petite amie qui en déverse le contenu dans ses grands verres. Après quelques minutes silencieuses où la jeune femme a dû porter le verre à hauteur de son visage pour apprécier la qualité du breuvage, Livie dit doucement. « Jake m'a demandé si je voulais m'installer avec lui. J'ai pas mal réfléchi et je crois que je vais accepter. ».

Son amie tente de ne point s'étouffer avec son vin. « Tu quoi ? ».

Olivia hausse les épaules. « N'aie pas l'air si choquée. Depuis le temps que nous sommes ensemble, ça devait finir par arriver. Arrête de minimiser ma relation.».

Abby se mord l'ongle du pouce, signe que son esprit tourne à plein régime. Elle se penche pour vérifier que Jake est toujours endormi et chuchote. « Mais, est-ce que tu es sûre ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Fitz ? ».

Olivia se resserre une grande rasade de vin. « Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Fitzgerald Grant n'a plus son mot à dire sur la manière dont je mène mon existence depuis bien longtemps maintenant. ».

Abby lui offre un petit sourire. « C'est ça, essaie de te persuader. ».

Sa voix est sérieuse, presque sombre quand son amie répond. « Fitz voulait que je sorte de sa vie et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Tu ne comprends toujours pas Abby ? Il ne voulait plus de moi. Il en a choisi une autre. ». Ses mains se lèvent, montrant un peu plus son exaspération. « Pourquoi est-ce si important maintenant ? ».

Abby saute du comptoir et se rapproche d'elle. « Je me souviens de nos conversations… On sait tous pourquoi il a agi ainsi… Tu me disais qu'il était la personne la plus importante à tes yeux et tu abandonnes si aisément ? ».

Olivia boit encore une gorgée de vin, réprimant sa colère avant de répondre. « Aisément ? Abby ! Toi-même, tu sais que le temps passé n'effacera ni ses fautes ni ses erreurs. Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce mec a réellement changé ? ». Sa voix tremble quand elle continue. « Dieu sait combien il me manque encore parfois. Je pensais qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me comprendre, comme lorsqu'on passait des heures assis, l'un contre l'autre… J'ai osé croire à un amour fusionnel. Mais là, j'en peux plus, je dois continuer à avancer... Tu étais là quand j'ai dû réapprendre à vivre sans lui, sans sa présence à mes côtés. Et heureusement que Jake était là, lui aussi, pour me dire que tout irait bien. ».

Abby est encore prête à défendre sa cause. « Mais Livie… ».

Livie grommelle quelque chose d'inaudible. Son verre à vin est posé si brutalement sur la table, qu'il est étonnant que le pied ne se soit pas brisé sous l'impact. « Arrête ça maintenant. Jake est celui qu'il me faut. ».

Son amie la prend dans ses bras. « Peut-être mais est-ce celui que tu veux réellement ? Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Choisir le confort plutôt que ce que ton cœur désire. Ballard savait dans quoi il se lançait en sortant avec toi si peu de temps après ta rupture avec Grant. ». Olivia ne répond pas. Abby insiste car elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être désolée pour elle. « Ne base pas ta relation sur la culpabilité que tu ressens. Sur le long terme, cela fait bien plus mal qu'on ne l'imagine. Tout ça parce que tu as la trouille d'échouer. Ça ne te ressemble pas, Livie. ».

Personne d'autre que Livie ne mérite plus d'avoir cette chance, sa vie rêvée. Tous les gladiateurs ont eu besoin de son aide à un moment où un autre de leur carrière et Livie a toujours été présente pour eux. Donc, il est normal qu'ils fassent de même pour leur patronne. Même si c'est au dépend de Ballard. L'officier ne mérite pas cela mais si le bonheur d'Olivia en dépend, il doit être retiré du jeu.

Les yeux sombres d'Olivia sont embués de larmes qui refusent pourtant de couler. Jake grimace, et réprime son envie de passer ses nerfs sur le premier meuble qui se tient à proximité. Les yeux clos, il se dit qu'effectivement la curiosité tue le chat… C'est une conversation qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient en couple depuis si longtemps… Elle… Elle est toujours… Son cœur appartient encore à Fitz.

**xoxo**

Mellie avance dans le couloir faiblement éclairé par la lumière venant du bureau. Sa longue nuisette en soie noire glisse sur sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements, accompagnée par sa chevelure jais tout aussi soyeuse qu'elle a détachée pour la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle passe la porte du bureau, Fitz est déjà irrité. Sa peau crémeuse qui contraste avec sa tenue, ses gestes savamment calculés même lorsqu'ils sont uniquement tous les deux… ce manque de naturel. Il a l'impression d'être encore sur un plateau, prêt à tourner une scène… Cette femme s'adapte à toutes les situations. Une véritable actrice dans son quotidien. Elle est si vide et neutre que l'acteur se demande encore quelle est sa véritable personnalité.

Elle baisse ses yeux bleus vers lui et dit d'un ton inquiet. « Chéri, viens te coucher. Tu sembles prêt à tomber de fatigue. ».

Sans même lui offrir un nouveau regard, Fitz continue à lire un des scripts que Cyrus lui a ordonné de lire. « Je bosse. Je viens dès que j'ai fini. ».

La jeune femme grimace, une main sur sa hanche, soulignant la courbure de sa silhouette. « Tu travailles tout le temps en ce moment. Tu n'as même plus une minute à me consacrer. ». Elle fait le tour du bureau et s'assoit, élégamment, sur le bois exotique.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te dérange. Tu peux profiter de ma notoriété et de mon argent sans même être obligée de supporter ma présence, donc où est le problème ? ».

Malgré le fait qu'il cite des évidences, Mellie est offusquée d'être si vénalement décrite. « Ce qui me dérange surtout, c'est ton comportement. ». Sa main saisit un coupe papier situé juste à côté et ses doigts effleurent la lame. « Ou peut être est-ce quand tu fais mine de travailler alors que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi… cette Amanda ou Belinda, je ne sais même plus, se permet d'appeler directement chez nous et que je sois obligée de prendre le message. ».

Fitzgerald soutient son regard mais ses joues prennent une teinte rosée. « Amanda… Amanda Tanner. Ce n'est qu'une assistante. ».

Elle insiste, enfonçant le couteau… ou plutôt le coupe papier… dans la plaie. « Elle a appelé trois fois. ».

Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, l'acteur retourne à ses papiers. « Cyrus n'emploie que des personnes dévouées à leurs boulots. ».

Agacée par cette pseudo nonchalance, Mellie s'énerve bien plus. « Arrêtes ! Tu parles d'une dévotion… Tu fais… Tu fais cela comme si tu étais… ».

Fitz balance son script un peu plus loin sur le bureau, comprenant que ce n'est pas avec sa fiancée dans la même pièce qu'il parviendra à quelque chose. « Mellie. Putain ! Arrête de caqueter. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour cela. ».

La jeune femme se relève, hésitant entre la colère hystérique et la résignation. « Tu n'as jamais de temps pour moi mais tu en trouves pour ces trainées. Tu as intérêt à être plus discret à l'avenir si tu ne veux pas que je te pourrisse l'existence. Et je veux, je dirais même que j'exige, que tu me consacres du temps ! N'oublies pas que tu as choisi de rester auprès de moi alors ne fais pas ta victime maintenant. ».

L'acteur expire lentement et se lève doucement de son fauteuil. Ses mains sont posées à plat sur le bureau. Son esprit semble encore embrumé pourtant ce n'est pas dû à l'alcool qu'il aurait pu consommer aujourd'hui. Ses paupières se ferment et il ressent des picotis de fatigue et de frustration.

Non. C'est cette putain de situation. Il est fatigué et ça le rend malade de vivre ce genre de dispute, chaque putain de jour de sa putain d'existence et cela depuis plus de cinq ans. Que ce soit son père, Mellie ou même Cyrus. Tout le monde essaie de le contrôler, de le manipuler et de pourrir tout ce qu'il tente de faire à longueur de journée. Il passe une main lasse sur son visage et lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il constate que la jeune femme est toujours là.

_Mellie._ Son visage magnifique mais toujours méprisant, sa bouche pincée, son air sophistiqué et hautain. Tout ça lui donne envie de vomir directement sur ses escarpins à cinq mille dollars.

_Comment ai-je pu avoir l'idée de vouloir finir ma vie à ses côtés ? C'est une erreur. Une terrible et pitoyable erreur._

Il se lève et l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Alors qu'elle pensait surement que son fiancé allait céder, comme il le fait depuis déjà pas mal d'années, Mellie est surprise, voire même choquée quand les lèvres de Fitz répondent froidement. « Dorénavant, je ne me consacrerai qu'aux choses qui comptent réellement pour moi. Et, tu es loin d'être sur cette putain de liste. ». Sa main qui tenait la porte du bureau continue son geste et la ferme en claquant.

Maintenant qu'il est seul dans le bureau, Fitz sourit, ravi de ne point entendre la fin de la diatribe maugréée par sa fiancée. Ses pas le dirigent vers la petite console où une carafe et plusieurs verres sont mis à sa disposition. Machinalement, ses mains saisissent le bouchon en cristal et s'apprêtent à lui servir un scotch quand son esprit interrompt son geste.

_Non…_

Il n'a pas bu depuis son altercation avec Livie. La jeune femme a raison. Il ressemble de plus en plus à son père. L'alcool en intraveineuse, des maitresses alors qu'il n'est même pas encore officiellement marié, et certains ont même commencé à se plaindre de son arrogance.

_Tout comme Big Jerry._

Un goût de bile remonte dans sa gorge et est encore plus prononcé quand un souvenir refait surface dans son esprit. Titubant jusqu'à son fauteuil avant de s'assoir lourdement dessus, Fitz se remémore la discussion houleuse entre Olivia et son père.

Cette putain de conversation qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre et qui lui a fait prendre cette décision plus qu'idiote…

_La jeune femme se tient ferme, les mains sur les hanches, prête à en découdre avec l'homme que l'on nomme Big Jerry. Et ce surnom est amplement mérité car, Fitzgerald Grand deuxième du nom, est connu pour ne point mâcher ses mots et est reconnu pour piétiner ses adversaires ou sa propre famille jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Souvent, il lui a répété qu'on ne devient pas gouverneur qu'en souriant et en serrant des mains._

_Pourtant, sa petite amie est là, en train de le défendre, toutes griffes dehors. « Je me suis toujours demandée ce que je pourrais vous dire. Il y a tant de choses que Fitz n'a pu connaitre à cause de vous. Bien qu'il croule sous l'argent et le pouvoir, des émotions basiques comme l'affection ou le fait de se sentir protégé au sein de sa famille, ne l'ont jamais touché. Où étiez-vous lorsqu'il avait besoin de vous ? S'il était triste ou qu'il menait son équipe à la victoire ?! Je vous ai tellement détesté qu'en fait, je ne réalisais même pas combien vous avez été utile pour baliser le chemin vers son cœur. Il veut tellement être votre contraire, que Fitz a développer une sensibilité peu commune. Il est plein de compassion et est protecteur avec tous ses amis et ceux de sa famille qu'il respecte encore assez pour les considérer comme tels. Tout cela ne vient pas de vous. Et j'en remercie le ciel. »._

_Jerry reste choqué qu'un si petit bout de femme se permette de lui répondre ainsi. « Mademoiselle. Je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez mais vous vous trompez sur mon fils. Il est exactement comme moi, ou il finira par le devenir. Je vous conseille de sortir de sa vie avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de malencontreux. »._

_« Est-ce une menace ? »._

_« Vous le prenez comme vous l'entendez. »._

_Elle hoche la tête vélocement. « Jamais. Jamais je ne le laisserais devenir le monstre que vous êtes. Personne n'est heureux en votre compagnie et je ne suis même pas sure que vous sachiez à quel point vous êtes exécrable. »._

_Fitz reste planqué derrière la grande porte. La conversation lacée de venin entre Livie et son père continue mais il ne parvient plus à se concentrer dessus. Comment supporter une telle relation ? une telle confiance absurde en sa personne ? Olivia le place sur un tel piédestal que Fitz se demande si ce n'est pas plus prudent de casser le mythe avant que la jeune femme ne réalise qu'il ne correspond en rien à ses attentes. Non, leur couple est assez fort pour supporter la colère et la pression de son père. Mais, et si elle se trompait ?_

_Lorsque la jeune femme sort du bureau, au lieu de lui sauter dans les bras, Fitz se cache dans une alcôve à proximité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se cache ? Il est sorti de sa torpeur par la main de son père qui l'entraine à sa suite dans la pièce. « Junior, tu es justement la personne que je désirais voir. »._

_Quand il ressort de là quinze minutes plus tard, Fitz a le regard vitreux, la mine triste et hagarde. Oui c'est ça. Il doit mettre un terme à sa relation avec la jeune femme… Seule Mellie est celle qui est à la hauteur de ses ambitions..._

Il a fallu la mort de Big Jerry pour qu'enfin, Fitz parvienne à s'extirper complètement de son emprise. Qu'il retrouve enfin cette liberté que Livie lui avait pourtant offerte. L'acteur se frotte les yeux. Comment a-t-il pu se laisser convaincre de laisser tomber la seule femme qui croyait en lui ? Il se redresse dans son siège et regarde son emploi du temps. Il ne reste que peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit pris dans l'engrenage infernal de la promotion des oscars. Sa main saisit son téléphone portable et compose le numéro de Cyrus. Son mea culpa n'en sera que plus efficace.


End file.
